


Harry Potter and the Accidental Death

by ImaShayne



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaShayne/pseuds/ImaShayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling from Hueco Mundo to Karakura town to save his friends Ichigo is accidentally transported into the Harry Potter world! Like this hasn't been done a million times before. But wait! Who else has fallen prey to this horrible plot? R&R preez</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter of Bleach! So please don't sue!
> 
> A.N. set after chapter 407 in bleach and during book 5 of Harry Potter so yeah possible spoilers. You have been warned.
> 
> 'thought, inner dialogue in Ichigo's case as well'
> 
> "(japanese)"
> 
> "English"

Chapter 1: 

Ichigo Kurasaki ran down the shadowy road that was the precipice world. The ridges of kouryuu on either side of him rose up and out of his sight. Behind him the koutotsu gained ground, while his father's dead weight over his shoulder slowed him down. Even though he was employing his fastest shunpo and the senkaimon was right before him, it was still too far away. He could feel the koutotsu's presence heavy at his back.

"(AAAARRRRRGGGHHH! Why is it back? Isshin, you useless P.O.S.!)" He punched the unconscious man who was slung over his shoulder, "(I thought you said Aizen had gotten rid of this thing! Why is it back now!)" the paper doors began to slide open, revealing the city-scape of Karakura. But he was still too slow. He picked Isshin up and threw him with all of his strength towards the gate, hoping his father would make it through, because Ichigo had a sneaking feeling that he wasn't going to. He gritted his teeth and leaned forward in an attempt to gain more speed, just a little bit more!

The impact and consequent rolling of landing on the cement of a sidewalk in the midst of his hometown jarred Isshin Kurosaki to wakefulness. He rolled into a defensive crouch out of instinct, doing his best to recall what had been going on before he had lost consciousness. His eyes widened in realization. He spun around and there! A senkaimon gate was closing. Just beyond it, Isshin's heart plummeted, was Ichigo, the koutotsu hot on his heels.

The last thing Ichigo saw before his world went dark was the senkaimon closing on his father's outstretched hand as a silent yell rested on his lips. The last thing he thought was 'how stupid. I'm sorry everyone.'

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Harry Potter kicked morosely at the rocks that stood in his path, thinking about his frustrating situation. Why wasn't Voldemort making his move? Why wasn't Dumbledore doing anything about it. The scowl that seemed to have taken up permanent residence on the boy's face deepened as he thought about his friends, they were in the thick of things. At least Harry gathered that they were. Both Hermione and Ron sounded, in their letters, to be in the same place, and that place was the headquarters of the secret order fighting against the dark lord, and a hell of a lot they had managed to get done, not that he was aware, his friends' cryptic warning to him about what was or was not going on and how they couldn't really talk about it because 'Dumbledore said so' was tearing away at Harry's nerves and patience. Like they thought he was a baby, or had they forgotten who had seen Voldemort return, who had witness Cedric die.

A block or so ahead of him was his cousin Dudley, just saying goodbye to his friends. Harry sped up, needing badly to blow off some steam, and he knew just how to do it.

"Hey Big-D!" he shouted as he caught up with his large cousin. Dudley spun around and a scowl crossed his fat face before he turned back, continuing on more briskly than before.

"Oh it's you."

Harry matched his pace easily, "how long have you been Big-D then?"

"Shut it." Dudley growled.

"Cool name, but what happened to Ickle Diddykins? I liked that one better."

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" His hammy hands shook, each sausage like finger curling into a fist.

"Funny," Harry laughed out, the cruelty in his voice surprising even himself, "you don't tell your dearest mummy to shut up when she calls you that. Hey do you think Aunt Petunia would call you Big-D?" Harry was enjoying himself more than he should he knew, but couldn't care enough to stop.

Dudley's many rolls shook with the effort it took to suppress his anger. They turned into an alley way, a shortcut home, when Dudley grunted, "think you're a big man carrying that thing around don't you?"

"What thing?"

"That stupid… stick thing!" Dudley had begun to sweat.

Harry smiled, slipping his wand smoothly out of his pocket, "not as stupid as you look are you Big-D? I spose if you were you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time…"

Dudley suddenly turned towards Harry, who kept his wand pointed loosely in Dudley's direction, "not this brave when you're alone in the dark are you?" the fat boy sneered.

Harry felt his world shrink somewhat, but tried to sound non-challant as he asked, "what are you talking about?"

Dudley had a triumphant look on his face. "I heard you last night, you were talking in your sleep, moaning."

"What?" Harry whispered. His heart plummeted at the memory of where his dreams had taken him the previous night.

Dudley laughed, "Oh no!" he spoke in a comically high pitched voice, though Harry did not find it very funny. "Don't kill Cedric, Mummy Daddy help me, he's going to kill Cedric! Whose he? Your boyfr-"

Harry cut his cousin off, slamming him as hard as he could into the bricks of the alley wall, his wand shoved at least an inch deep into the rolls at Dudley's neck. "Shut the fuck up," his voice was low and dangerous and his green eyes flashed.

Dudley was momentarily shocked that his cousin, a boy who had always been about 5 times smaller than himself, had succeeded in pushing him back with such force. He was about to push the freak off of him when he came to a terrifying realization.

Harry's wand was lodged in his throat.

"Don't you point that thing at me!"

Harry wanted to let go so badly, to just say fuck all and do what he had wanted to do to Dudley since he had found out he was a wizard. But he couldn't do it, and he didn't know why. Even though he had hated Dudley Dursley for 14 years.

That didn't mean that he couldn't continue scaring the boy though. Rage still pulsed through his veins. While he was debating on what he should do with his fat cousin dearest, something changed in the alleyway. The air turned cold and the two boys' breath turned to crystals before them despite the previous warmth of the summer evening. All light in the world shut off like a switch had been flipped. The traffic sounds dulled, as if a thick blanket had been thrown over them. A far off screaming began to echo between Harry's ears, dueted by the cruel laughter.

"W-w-what did you do?" Dudley shivered.

"Nothing."

"W-what are you doing? S-stop it!"

"Shut up Dudley!" Harry hissed, straining his ears against the silence, his eyes wide, trying to grasp some light by which to see.

"Y-you've put my eyes out! I'm blind!" the panic was evident in the boys voice. Harry was thinking fast.

"Just shut up and don't mo-" Harry's voice halted for there, in the biting darkness came the one sound Harry did not want to hear. A rattling breath echoed eerily through the alley. "No"

WHAM!

Harry was seeing stars, meanwhile the wicked harmony was gaining strength, he could here his parent's voices. He dropped his wand and grabbed his head in pain. "DUDLEY COME BACK YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" a noise rang back through the darkness that closely resembled a dying pig. Harry was frantically searching for his wand, cursing himself for have dropping it in the first place, hoping that the noise had not meant the worst for his cousin. A rattling breath sounded right behind Harry. He froze, with his parents' last words ringing in his ears.

There was more than one. He cursed, crying "lumos!" out of pure impulse, his wand tip flared just a few scant feet to the left of where he was grubbing. Not waiting for an invitation he thought of his best friends, the first friends he had ever made, and he thought of how he was going to see them again.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Forth from his wand tip burst a regal silver stag who galloped after the retreating dementor.

But Harry was distracted. From behind him grew a massive magical pressure, for a moment his lungs wouldn't work. Like he was being crushed.

He spun around and his stomach flipped. There, standing over his hated cousin, was the first dementor. It's hood was lowered and it was leaning down, holding Dudley's face almost lovingly.

"No!" Harry's shout brought the stag flashing past him, leaving an after image in the very air. The dark creature dropped it's meal prematurely and fled, back into the darkness of the night.

Warmth began to seep back into the atmosphere around the boys. Noise once again pushed in from the outside world. The stars blinked back into existence one by one. With the natural light restored the stag dissolved into silver mist, and Harry ran to his cousin, who lay shivering on the dirty cement. His brow was covered in cold sweat. After checking Dudley's pulse, he was rewarded with a weak erratic one, he leaned back onto his heels, winded and shocked. His brain was still trying to process the fact that dementors had attacked him in his home town, when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He turned, bringing his wand up in the same movement, only to come face to face with his batty old neighbor Mrs. Figg. Harry fumbled with his wand in an attempt to put it out of sight.

"Don't put it away!" she shrieked frantically, "what if there are more of them! Oh I am going to kill that Mundungus Fletcher!"

"Um, what?" Harry stated blankly, eyeing the old woman with surprise. She stood before him wringing her hands and mumbling incoherently.

"He left! I told him not to leave, but those blasted cauldrons! And of course the second he does leave, and I'm completely useless in a situation like this, not even a peep all summer, just your luck boy, the minute no one but a squib is watching over you dementors, of all things, show up in your back yard…"

"Wait," Harry cut her off shock clear in his voice, "You're a witch?"

"Weren't you just listening boy? I'm a squib, which Mundungus is aware of!" the last part was yelled out to the world in general.

Realization dawned on Harry, "This Mundungus guy is the one that dissaparated earlier! He was following me…" hot anger replaced the chill the dementors had instilled in him, and he welcomed it, "why?" he demanded.

"Why? WHY? I thought they said you were smart boy but you're really quite thick aren't you? Dumbledore child!"

"Dumbledore put him up to this? Wait, you know Dumbledore?"

Mrs. Figg waddled over to Dudley, waving off Harry's question, "of course of course who doesn't?" she tugged at Dudley's chubby arm. "Get up! Oh get up you fat lazy oaf!" Dudley groaned, and began to tremble.

"I got him." Harry sighed exasperated. With an almighty effort Harry finally got under his cousin's arm hoisting his considerable weight as best as he could.

"Hurry up hurry up, we must get you to a safe place, oh that Mundungus I am going to kill him, worse yet Dumbledore is going to kill him." She turned back towards Harry, "Where's your wand boy, haven't I told you, I'll be completely useless if they come back!" she continued wringing her hands together and looking about frantically as Harry struggled out of the alleyway. She failed to see something in her path though, despite her vigilance, until she tripped over it. She let out a strangled yelp as she went down. Harry was close behind her, he stepped on something much softer than cement. In surprise he fell backwards, Dudley's weight carrying him down hard, his head cracked against the ground.

"Ow…" he muttered, Dudley was groaning beside him in pain as well. Harry sat up and looked around for what he had stepped on. In front of him below the light leading out to the street, laying unconscious, was a teenage boy, perhaps a year or 2 older than Harry himself, with orange hair.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

The 2 ex-captains of the Gotei 13 awoke in the pitch darkness of what they could only assume was some kind of dungeon. Their collective breath frosted in the air before their faces.

Sosuke Aizen sighed mildly, seeing every masked figure that stood around them. Gin decided to break the loaded silence.

"Do you feel eyes on you Aizen-sama?" The sarcasm in his voice was evident.

"Hm." A small smile graced his lips, and the chains that held him and the other shinigami to the wall, that had an unbreakable charm cast on them unbeknownst to the 2 prisoners, broke, clanging to the floor, the sound echoing off the dismal walls. All at once cloaks whipped back and the masked beings were pointing sticks at them. Gin cocked an eyebrow, his chronically closed eyes tilted in amusement, while Aizen just stared curiously onward. Neither of them could get a clear reading of what these things surrounding them were. Human, Aizen thought, but their reitsu was wrong, or was it his senses that weren't behaving? "I'm sorry what's going on?"

3 stunning spells were sent their way, they easily dodged out of the way, moving lazily, except one red ray grazed Gin's right arm, and he began to fall. 4 more incantations were heard and before Aizen's eyes ropes sprang from nowhere to twist around their bodies.

What power was this?

Gin began to moan, regaining his consciousness. The sticks, which now the shinigami were weary of, were still pointed at them, but the assembled had began mumbling, gesturing towards Gin as he woke up, shaking off the spell that should have had him out until ennervate was cast upon him. Aizen looked down at his subordinate, his second in command, and as one they broke their bindings once again. From out of the midst of the masks there came a smooth face, not a mask but it could have easily been mistaken as one. Still not human. He was tall, thin. His eyes were red slits, his nose was flat, his lips pale and twisted in a cruel smile. His teeth were somehow too straight. Unnaturally so. In fact everything about this man was unnatural. Including the fact that, as far as Aizen could tell, he was as dead as they were. He walked confidently towards the two shinigami.

"Hello." He spoke to them in English, his voice high pitched.

"Good evening," Aizen replied flawlessly, no hint of an accent, Gin smiled a smile almost as twisted as the man's before them.

"You may call me Lord Voldemort if you so wish, some of my men stumbled across the 2 of you unconscious in a particular grave yard and brought you to me. I hope the hospitality was to your liking.

Gin sneered and was about to reply that Aizen-sama called nobody "Lord" but was surprised when Aizen himself answered. "A pleasure Lord Voldemort, you may call me Aizen-sama, this is Ichimaru. I must say, your hospitality," here Aizen flashed his best innocent smile, none of the cruelty that was present in Voldemort's was present in his, "was lacking." There were gasps around the room from the rest of the humans, for even though Aizen could not quite tell, he could assume by their mannerisms.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he stared hard at the man, no something more than a man he was sure, that was standing before him. The smile never left his face. He flicked his eyes toward the one called Ichi maru for but a fraction of a second before all of his attention was once more on Aizen.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, both."

TBC

A.N. I hoped you like it!

THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The calmness around him contrasted sharply with the turmoil raging within. After the senkaimon closed over his sons face, Isshin had opened another one. He ran through the dangai desperately searching for his son. He reached the other side of the gate, startling the shinigami there. He looked frantically around, not so much as taking in the injured who were gathered. Not noticing their bewildered looks. He had eyes only for Ichigo, who was not seen, who was not found.

Urahara approached Isshin, worry etched clearly on his face. "What's wrong? Where's Ichigo? Where's Aizen?" it was then that the flustered Father felt the weight of many eyes upon him. He hesitated cursing himself for letting the worry over his son cloud the objective: stopping Aizen. Not wanting to alarm any of his wounded comrades any more than he already had Isshin motioned for Kisuke and Yoruichi to follow him. He turned and found the Captain Commander Yamamoto walking his way with a steady stride despite his bloodied body. His vise captain following closely behind.

"Report."

And despite the fact that Isshin had not been apart of the Gotei 13 for many years he felt himself snap to attention. "When Ichigo and I entered the dangai it seemed as if the koutotsu had vanished. So thinking that we could use this to our advantage I instructed Ichigo to stop so that he could train with his zanpakuto to learn the final getsuga tenshou. I used the kaikyo kotei technique to stop the flow of kouryu so that Ichigo could accomplish this. But I was wrong. I had to snap Ichigo out of his meditations when I sensed it coming. I was not quick enough and passed out due to my low reitsu levels. It's my fault." Here Isshin's voice hitched only slightly, "I slowed my son down. When I woke I was alone in Karakura town with a senkaimon closing before me."

Yamamoto closed his eyes as Isshin finished. Burdened by this news, burdened more so by what t meant; what he was going to have to tell the child's father who stood before him, "since we do not know the full extent of the ability the kotoutsu hold we must assume the worst." Isshin knew this already, but it did not make the blow anymore bearable. In fact, it seemed as if hearing the words aloud made it that much more real. "As for us, we need to go to Karakura town as swiftly as possible. Pray that Aizen has not already had his way." Yamamoto turned to Captian Unohana to discuss the number of injured. Everything was back to business and Isshin set his shoulders. He had two other children to protect after all. He would mourn later, if he had the time.

Yamamoto was now talking to the available captains. Creating a battle plan. Isshin walked over to offer what help he could. Although he had next to no reitsu left he was able to help gather all the injured and began to bandage their wounds while Yoruichi recruited all of those who had enough strength in them to follow Aizen.

In the midst of this bustle and confusion yet another gate opened in the skies of soul society above the tenkai kezzu town. Out dropped the whole party of shinigami and friends who had gone to Hueco mundo. A few of the shinigami on the ground shielded their eyes to look up at their falling comrades. A small cheer went up from the few who knew and cared. For among them one stood out in particular. Her long auburn hair flowing up behind her. Oruhime Inoue had been saved. Isshin wished his heart could be lightened by the sight of his son's friends back and safe. He could not bring himself to give them the news when they landed.

Without being asked to Oruhime quickly made her way over towards the cluster of more severely wounded and began healing them. Isshin watched as Captain Kuchiki walked brusquely over to head Commander Yamamoto, to give his report no doubt. Among all the familiar faces was the unfamiliar visage of a little girl, and Isshin had to double take. A little aarancar apparently. For there was a mask covering the top of her head, with green hair sticking out from under it in tufts. He heard her loud complaint of "whereth Ichigo?" and the older man lowered his head, buried in his work of bandaging once again. The work could not keep the thoughts of his son out however. How naturally Ichigo made friends. How many nakama he had. How many of them would have traded places with him. Hanataro broke the man out of his solitary musings, offering his slight services in healing.

While Isshin was torturing himself Yamamoto pulled Unohana aside, to assess the damage. She looked him in the eyes, one of the few beings who felt perfectly comfortable doing so. What dwelt within their depths was sadness and a great responsibility that he had to shoulder, what they all had to shoulder in order for the world to continue.

"Yamamoto, it is not looking good. The party that has come back from hueco mundo are probably the least injured and most capable to go in pursuit of Aizen at this time. Though they lack severe injuries, their reitsu levels are low" he was nodding as she spoke.

"See what you can do about the reitsu levels. We will be departing for the living world shortly." She nodded and called upon her bankai.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

When Ichigo woke he knew that something was wrong. First of all he was underwater and for a moment he flailed in panic, until he realized he was breathing, and there was a city scape around him. He took in these surreal surroundings and realized where he was. This epiphany did not alleviate his worries, but doubled them. Why was he here?

"Something is wrong."

Letting out a sound akin to a squeal Ichigo spun around. Panning his eyes around the empty buildings, trying to find the course of the well recognized voice. Someone stepped on his head, and he raised his glare, to discover Zangetsu, who stood above him scanning the horizon as well with impassive eyes. Standing right next to him was—"

"You!"

Shiro sneered down at Ichigo only briefly, but the weariness in his posture did not alter. Ichigo shifted out of his own fighting stance and looked between his sword and his inner hollow in confusion.

"What's going on?" neither of them answered his question. So he thought back to the last thing he remembered and paled. "the koutetsu had been closing in on me… my dad, my dad made it safely to Karakura town, "Ichigo shut his eyes against the surfacing memory of his father's face right before the gate shut, "so I guess the ko—"

"We are in a different world." Despite Zangetsu's young appearance, his voice was just as gravelly.

"What?" once again no one answered him, "I guess I made it back. Am I just passed out?"

"No dumbass," Shiro spat, "Didncha just here him?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo's patience was running out, "but I have no idea what he means!"

"You don't know nuthin bout nuthin do you?" Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes.

Growing sick of the company he was currently in Ichigo strove to wake himself up from this ridiculous nightmare.

But he couldn't, there was a weight that pushed him back down.

"What the…?" he mumbled to himself.

"Now you feel it for yourself Ichigo." For the first time Zangetsu cast his eyes towards Ichigo and he felt the first tendril of fear. Yes. This was the wrongness that had set him on edge. Shiro had moved down, and now stood next to Ichigo.

"No one knows what happens when a shinigami is caught by the koutetsu because no one has survived to tell the tale."

Ichigo looked his hollow in the eye. He had just assumed that he would die. This was the spark of hope that Ichigo clung to.

Zangetsu had also lowered himself to Ichigo's level. "When you wake you will to a world that you do not know. Be cautious, I don't know if I will be able to materialize—"

"What!"

"Calm yourself, eventually, once I have become used to this strange worlds pressure. You will be able to call me as usual, it will take time. Patience is needed."

Ichigo was silent in thought for a few moments. Then looked up to the sky above the water and sighed. "There's no use, if I'm going to wake up in a crazy upside down world it wont be any different that when I learned about the existence of hollows and soul society." He looked to his hollow now with a mischievous smile on his face. "But no one said I had to just sit around and do nothing while I wait."

His hollow smiled back at him.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Harry had dumped the unknown boy indiscriminately on the couch in the living room and he found it quite impressive that the boy slept through the ensuing chaos. Vernon yelling and Petunia sobbing, owl after owl flying in and dropping their letters hither to, the howler, Dudley puking. He found it strange that neither his aunt nor his uncle said anything about the stranger. They didn't seem to notice him at all.

Harry's temper slowly boiled to the surface, and drove the orange haired youth from his thoughts.

"YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT NOW GET TO BED!"

Harry stood for a moment in ringing silence. His indignation turned swiftly to rage as he clenched his fists tightly over his wand. He spun on his heel without a backward glance. Once he got to his room he ripped some parchment into three pieces and wrote hurriedly on each:

"I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here."

He tapped impatiently on the bars of Hedwig's cage. She had been asleep with her head under her wing and as Harry rattled her cage she ruffled her feathers and clicked her beak at him in annoyance.

"I've got work for you!" Harry snapped. He tied the parchment to her leg, "Peck them until they can write me a decent reply." She took flight, one of her wings cuffing him harshly around the ears as she wheeled out the window.

As Harry watched her silhouette grow smaller and smaller against the night sky his guilt grew and was added onto the other emotions. He fell carelessly onto his bed, unable to even think of sleep.

A short time passed when he heard movement downstairs. He went to his door and stepped out. Creeping along the hallway he looked down, Aunt Petunia was in her light jacket, holding a still shivering Dudley up. Uncle Vernon was getting the keys.

"Where are you going?"

Vernon sneered up at his unwanted nephew. "We are taking Dudley to see a Doctor." Without explaining further the door slammed.

Not sure if not having their company made the situation worse or not Harry realized that it mattered little either way. Because he was still trapped at number 4 private drive. He went slowly back to his room and fell lifeless onto the bed. The energy drained from him along with his anger. Just a lethargic torment remained, eating away at his thoughts.

The shadows shifted gradually as the moon crossed the sky. Every small sound was clearly heard in the near empty house.

So when a crash sounded from the kitchen below Harry was shocked into a sitting position before he had even noticed his body's movement. Another crash resounded up the stairs and through the hallway, followed by muffled voices. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and went to the doorway. There was silence on the other side and Harry felt that the loudest thing in the whole house was his quickened heartbeat which drummed a staccato rhythm within his rib cage. More noise was heard and it became clear to Harry that whoever was down there wasn't even trying to hide their presence.

He backed away from the door and pointed his want at the lock, his mind made up and a resolute look upon his face. Before a spell could even enter his mind the door blew inwards with a flash of magic.

Standing in the doorway lighted briefly by his spell stood Remus Lupin. More gray hairs silvered his hair and his clothes had never been quite this ragged before. Harry didn't lower his wand, the light faded, leaving an after image. "How do I know you're Remus Lupin."

Remus smiled proudly at his student. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Harry's shoulders sagged slightly with relief and he lowered his wand. Remus strode forward and folded Harry into a hug. He then held the boy an arms length away, scrutinizing his face. "How do I know you're Harry Potter?" he asked teasingly. Harry pushed him away with a smile. But his accompanying laugh was brought up short as a serious look crossed the ex-professor's face, "Harry we have to hurry. We're here to take you away—"

"Well I should hope so!"

"There is an advanced guard waiting downstairs for us, all apart of… well we'll explain that later" Lupin looked around the messy room, "we've got to get your stuff packed."

"Are we going to the burrow?" Harry asked, bending over to pick up some clothes.

Lupin flicked his wand almost lazily and Harry's belongings danced across the room to flop lifeless into his trunk. "No the burrow isn't safe, we're taking you to the headquarters of the O—"

"OI!" a harsh whisper cut through the conversation impatiently and Harry found himself disappointed. The gruff voice had sounded from downstairs. He stuck his head out the doorway. There was the glow of wandlight at the bottom of the stairs and Harry heard the low murmur of more voices. "What is taking so long? Is the boy up there or was it an ambush?" the voice was vaguely familiar to Harry.

"Professor Moody?"

"Not likely boy, didn't do much teaching did I?"

"I guess not."

"We can explain everything later, Lupin I need you down here right now!"

Behind Harry Lupin whispered "Locomotor trunk." He held his wand steady as he moved behind the floating trunk. Harry followed close behind eagerly, curiosity driving his legs.

"Harry you need to grab Hedwig's cage." Lupin said, smiling.

"Oh!" Harry spun on his heels, feeling only a small twinge of guilt for having almost forgotten it. He ran out of his room and was about to launch himself off the fourth stair up in his excitement, but paused, momentarily when he heard the whispers. Harry couldn't quite grasp their meaning so, while holding the cage with both hands so there would be no telltale jangle of metal bars. He crept his way down the stair until the whispers became words.

"… but what should we do with him?" questioned a female's voice that Harry did not recognize.

"Well obviously we obliviate him just in case and leave him here, let the muggles take care of their own." Another voice Harry didn't recognize.

"No, we don't even know if he's seen anything, obliviating him unnecessarily—" that was Lupin.

"We're taking him with us." Harry recognized that voice, it was mad-eye. Inquisitiveness sent Harry around the corner as quietly as he could. He was surprised that Mad-eye hadn't spotted him yet.

Witches and wizards both known and not, one even with brightly colored spiky hair stood around the couch on which the stranger slept.

Harry found it strange that the Dursleys had not kicked him out into the street, since Harry was the last thing they wanted in their home and unknown teenager with street dirt all over him would be second to last thing.

Moody was right in front of Harry and his grotesque profile revealed the face that Harry had come to know in his last year at Hogwarts. Even though it hadn't been Moody himself.

A chill went down Harry's spine. The light blue eye, which was usually rolling chaotically around its socket, was fixated on the boy on the couch with an intensity.

"I'm sorry what?" the girl with the pink hair cocked her head to the side. No one was looking at the boy anymore, but instead at Mad-eye.

"We're taking him with us because, despite appearances, the boy is not human—"

The others went to oppose him and question him, two, a tall black man and the pink haired woman shared a look in which she rolled her eyes heavenward, but Lupin had spotted Harry, who set his body at once into motion so he wouldn't appear to be eavesdropping.

"Sorry it took me so long, its been awhile since I've cleaned out her cage."

"Its okay, we're still waiting for the all clear. Harry this is Mad-eye…."

"Moody… yeah." Harry shifted uncomfortably, he had thought he had known this same man for a year, and being re-introduced to him lent an awkwardness to the short silence. Multiplied by the fact that once again the magical eye was roving seemingly uncontrollably. Harry averted his gaze, not wanting to get dizzy.

"Right," Lupin continued the introductions, and as Harry looked around at all the faces he wished he was still looking upon moody's eye, because it was the only eye in the room that wasn't focused avidly on his scar. Suddenly he was very self-conscious and he fought the urge to pull his bangs lower over his forehead.

"This is Nymphadora—"

"Just call me Tonks!"

"Tonks, who would prefer if you called her by her surname-"

"You'd want to as well if you're fool mother had saddled you with Nymphadora…"

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt—" the tall black wizard bowed, his bald head glistening momentarily in the wands light. "Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle," Harry smiled at him, "We've met." Diggle nodded vigorously. "Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones." Harry nodded to each in turn. Taken slightly aback by the amount of people who had come simply too escort him to this "headquarters."

Harry opened his mouth, but was almost instantly cut off by Moody, "We have no time to talk, and its not safe here to do so anyways." The grumpy man stalked off towards the kitchen, the others followed suit. Kinglsey had grabbed the boy. Moody was looking out the window.

"We're waiting for the 'all clear,'" Lupin explained.

"How are we getting there?"

"By broom."

Harry smiled at the prospect, and rather enjoyed the gasps his nimbus elicited when he pulled out of his trunk.

"I'll have to cast the disillusionment charm on you Harry" Lupin took out his wand.

"The dissolution—what now?" Lupin chuckled.

"Your invisibility cloak won't stay on you while we're flying."

The magic felt strange as it oozed down his body, and the affect it had made him slightly dizzy as he passed his hand in front of his face.

Lupin had walked over to the boy and was busy casting the same charm on him.

But it wasn't working.

Again Lupin tapped the orange hair and muttered the magic word. The effect of the spell rippled over the boy's body. But it did not last.

The adults in the room muttered.

Lupin walked back over to Harry, a perplexed look on his face. Behind him Harry saw Hestia and Emmeline attempting to spell as well, with the same conclusion.

"it looks like we may have to borrow your invisibility cloak regardless." Lupin sighed and looked over to Mad-eye, whose back was turned but Harry was sure his posture had stiffened. Harry quickly dug in his trunk until the familiar smooth texture greeted his fingers.

"Sure." He said, handing it to Lupin. "But didn't you say if wouldn't stay on—"

"There's the first signal, get ready everyone." Growled Moody.

Harry watched the process as they cast ropes around Shacklebolt and the boy wondering at what Moody had said.

Once the spells were in place Lupin and Tonks threw the cloak over him, casting more ropes into existence. Moody and most of the other had their gazes on the sky. Harry looked up too.

"Could have done with a bit more cloud cover."Moody mumbled to himself, a sour look on his already perpetually scowling face. He turned to Harry, "we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks will take point, keep close on her tail, Lupin will be directly below while I'm bringing up the rear, the rest will be circling."

While Harry listened to Mad-eyes contingency plans should any of them die Harry felt a twinge of guilt. The boy, whom he had nothing to do with, was being put into danger because of Harry.

Lupin patted him on the back as they mounted their brooms. "Don't worry Harry, you know how paranoid Alastor is."

Harry did not feel better.

An array of green sparks showered from the sky. Moody signaled them up.

Harry kicked off from the soft grass, the night wind whipped his hair back and he forgot his worries and burdens. For a second it was as if he had left them back on earth. His laughter was lost to the winds.

His excitement and happiness just aimed him through the first half of the trip but the cold sapped his warmth and his tired bones seemed to grind against one another as he attempted to find a comfortable position.

Finally they started their descent. They landed in a grungy London street, garbage piled over the can onto the sidewalk. The smell that greeted Harry overwhelmed all his other senses. He flexed his fingers attempting to work some warmth back into them.

Before he could turn to check on Shacklebolt and the boy Moody shoved a folded piece of paper under his nose.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Aizen had felt, while trapped in his inner world, the Hougyoku rip itself out of his body and soul. Aizen had felt the loss of its will, and dealt with the emptiness it had left behind.

Now he felt its unique energy signature, pulsing like a heartbeat. He felt it, but he could not pinpoint it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's eyes widened as #12 Grimmauld place materialized. The old brickwork building seemed to push the space, the very air around it. The muggles that occupied the buildings on either side didn't even notice.

After the initial shock of watching the house push itself into existence Harry really looked at it; noticing that the masonry was black and sooty, it stood four stories tall, grungy windows looking down at him.

Before any questions could form themselves into words Mad-eye was pushing him across the street. Lupin went ahead and tapped the battered wooden door. The black paint was peeling off of it. In the middle was a tarnished silver snake door knocker. This is where Lupin placed the tip of his wand. Harry heard multiple metallic clunks from behind the door accompanied by the sound of a chain. Harry imagined a large snake uncoiling. He shook his head, a scowl on his face.

The sounds ceased and the door creaked open. Harry was led into a dimly lit hallway. He looked around, assessing these unknown surroundings. He did not like what he was seeing at all.

Harry had stopped once he was inside and something bumped into him. He startled and spun around. The stranger's head was at his waist level, it was creepy how the boy was just floating there, lifeless. Mrs. Weasley's, tired face was illuminated by wandlight before she folded Harry into a hug instantly. "You look famished Harry darling! Unfortunately you'll have to wait upstairs with the others." She whispered, pulling back and looking over his shoulders. "Perfect timing, he's just arrived…" she trailed off, because it was just then that she noticed the unknown boy hovering behind Harry. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. Harry wished he could slip away. "And what is this?"

The adults shifted, hesitant to explain. Lupin sighed and stepped forward. As he explained, also entirely in a whisper, Harry saw some of the others roll their eyes. One whose name Harry couldn't quite remember stated, "well if we didn't have to obliviate him before we sure will now."

When Lupin was finished Molly put her hands on her hips. "Really Alastor? He's just a child!" Moody grunted and pushed past them all. Molly's shoulders slumped, "At least Dumbledore will know what to do with him."

"Who Moody?" Tonks snickered and began to lead the procession on down the hall, interrupted by a sudden crashing sound. Tonks lay sprawled on the floor, her legs and cloak tangled up in an ugly grotesque….thing. Harry couldn't quite tell what it was. The color was grey, the texture was wrinkled and the shape was indiscernible. He thought that maybe it was an umbrella stand. Silence rang loud after the deafening crash and everyone, including Harry, though he didn't know why, held their breath. As if waiting for something. After a couple of moments when nothing jumped out of the shadows and screamed "boo!" Harry began breathing again. Tonks began apologizing and surprisingly her hair had turned a deep red to match her face.

Harry went to follow Lupin when Molly caught him, "No honey, I'm sorry you can't come with us, order members only, you don't want to listen to a bunch of old folks waffling on. Besides Hermione and Ron are waiting upstairs for you. I'm sure you've missed them. They've missed you terribly. Go on, 2nd landing first door on the left."

Harry had clenched his fists, the old anger returning. He needed to speak with Dumbledore. Now. He opened his mouth to say as much. Molly simply shushed him and ushered him up the stairs. He began to stomp his way up them, this new indignation fresh in his mind when he heard another whisper behind him.

"Oh and Harry," he looked down at her and maybe it was the different angle that the stairs offered him, but for the first time since seeing her Harry noticed that Molly Weasley looked thinner, a little grayer than she had been.

"Yes?" he tried not to let his voice betray his irritation.

"Please be quiet in the hallways."

"Why?"

She had begun to walk away, but turned slightly at his inquiry. "Don't want to wake anything up."

BREAKBREAKBREAK

The strange boy with the orange hair levitated over the table, oblivious to the world. Around him the members of the order of the phoenix argued. Voices drowned each other out. Fingers were being pointed and no sense could be made out of the jumble of sound. There was an undertone of fear which never seemed to leave their midst.

Dumbledore sat quietly and studied this being that Alastor claimed was not human, contemplating over his steepled fingers. He calmly withdrew his wand from the sleeve of his navy blue robes. He began muttering to himself, prodding the boy at random intervals and in seemingly arbitrary places. Twice on his head, once on his forehead, chest and stomach, twice on each hand. A small frown creased his own forehead, though his blue eyes never once stopped twinkling.

Slowly the others noticed and by the time Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with a perplexed smile on his face the room was quiet.

Moody had his arms crossed and the usual scowl on his face one eye was looking at Dumbledore, but his magical one was trained on the boy. Lupin shifted from foot to foot, then decided to sit down. Snape sat next to Dumbledore, straight as a rod, eyeing the group with disdain. No one could read his face. He hadn't spoken yet either. Molly was red in the face and Arthur stood next to her wringing his hands. Dumbledore, however, said nothing for quite a few moments. He simply sat there, tapping each individual finger on his left hand with his wand absentmindedly.

Snape opened his mouth, "this muggle boy has no relevance to this meeting and is of little consequence-"

"Oh but he is," Dumbledore's soft voice interrupted. Everyone's eyes snapped immediately back to him, "Alastor is correct. This boy is not human."

Mouths dropped all over the room and Moody smirked.

"W-well what is he then?" Molly stuttered out. Dumbledore leaned forward once again.

"I don't know."

A thoughtful look came over Snape's face, but no one seemed to notice it.

"Why not?" someone else asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "because none of my diagnostic spells appeared to work on him at all."

"That's the problem we had with the disillusionment charm!" Tonks exclaimed.

Many of the order members had puzzled looks upon their faces.

"Then what should we do with him?"

"I have an inkling," Snape stood up and silence fell almost instantly. He fought the smirk that wanted to show itself at the fact that he struck almost the same amount of terror in these adults that he did in his students. "One of the topics of this meeting, besides discussing the prophecy and the fact that the dark lord still wants very much so to get his hands on it, is; the other night two death eaters scouting the perimeter of the dark lord's lair had stumbled across two unconscious muggles, that's what they thought at least. However when they performed the avadra kadavra curse…" multiple people around the room cringed, "the two men remained alive." There were gasps from everyone save Dumbledore. "We brought them before the dark lord, who seemed very interested. He had them shackled…" whispering had broken out around the room, Snape continued unhindered, "when they woke they broke from their chains with no visible effort. They dodged the spells that were cast at them easily, and when a stunning spell grazed ones arm its effect lasted for less than a minute." The audience listened in silent horror as Snape went on. Dumbledore's eyes had lost some of their twinkle, "the Dark lord has made an alliance with these creatures, for they did say that they were not human, though they refused to name what they were, save for repeating some foreign word… shinego… shina-"

"Shinigami." Dumbledore whispered, though everyone heard him clearly.

"What does that mean?" Lupin asked, for a knowing look had passed over the old man's grandfatherly face.

Dumbledore waved the question away and signaled Snape, who had a sour look on his face for being interrupted, "they introduced themselves as Geen Eecheemoroo and Sosooka Aeezin." Dumbledore cringed, very slightly, at his pronunciation of the names.

"And you say they have allied with Voledemort?" Sirius asked, ignoring the wizards and witched around him who flinched.

Snape raised his lips in a disgusted snarl, "yes that is what I said."

"Dumbledore do you think that this boy is one of those… shini-things?"

"I could not say, but we have other business to attend to," he prompted Snape once again to finish his report.

"The Dark Lord is still very much interested in the prophecy. He believes that whatever knowledge it holds will help him win." Snape went on, over viewing things that the gathered members already knew, the precautions and the protections around the prophecy. The moves that Voldemort was going through to get it. No one looked at Snape as he spoke, their eyes were on Dumbledore, the same question written on their faces.

What did the prophecy say?"

They all knew only the bare minimum, that the prophecy was about Harry Potter and You-know-who but Dumbledore chose not to share the contents. There was no doubt in any members' mind that he did indeed know. There was a short discussion on what they could to beef up defenses though little effort was put into it. Frustration was almost tangible. At the end Dumbledore stood up and straightened the brim of his hat, walking towards the fireplace. "I know you have plenty of mouths to feed Molly, so I will leave you too it…"

"Wait! What are we supposed to do about the boy?" Arthur asked, "You just told us that he wasn't human!"

"Not that we could shackle him, if he is indeed similar to the two men we found." Snape replied snidely.

Molly bristled instantly. "We will not be tying this boy up, no matter what he is. Really we'd be no better than the death eaters!"

"Dear," Arthur cleared his throat, but Lupin interrupted.

` "We will put him in an empty room away from the other children and simply put a locking charm and an alarm on the door."

Dumbledore nodded in approval and gave Molly a smile, "I'm sure your hospitality will be to his liking." He turned to Moody. "You will need to stay here, around the boy, just in case."

Sirius snorted, "as if we couldn't handle it." He muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

But Dumbledore made no sign as to having heard the animagus. He bid his fair wells and with a swirl of his cloak and green fire he was gone.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

The party of uninjured soldiers' shunpo-ed through the dangai, moving swiftly despite the kouryus absence for Aizen was heavy on their minds. Led by Yamamoto, who simply ignored the severity of his burns. There were less able bodies than what the captain commander had hoped for, and Unohana had stayed behind to continue her work, though she had send her lieutenant.

In a flash of light they stood in the skies above Karakura town with swords drawn, bankai's released and battle ready.

But there was no battle ground waiting below them. There was no smell of blood and no sound of screams. There was no spiritual pressure besides their own.

The mortals ran their lives as they did every day. Unaware of the battle that was supposed to be being fought over their souls right now.

Caught off guard and unbalanced Yamamoto was silent.

"Sir," his first lieutenant stepped up to him, "Orders?" the rest of the shinigami stood around him.

He barked out orders, regaining himself, a search party was formed in case this was one of Aizen's tricks. They disappeared and Yamamoto was left to wait alone. He spread his senses out, attempting to catch a sign of any anomalies.

A few minutes passed until he noticed a body, no three bodies, stoop atop a roof, the tallest one was waving at him. He disappeared from his position only to reappear beside the three people. He had never met them but he knew who they were.

"Captain commander Yamamoto I presume." The largest one said, "how fairs the battle?"

"Yeah, have we won yet?" an obnoxious boy asked loudly. The small girl with the black pigtails stood silently and looked at her feet.

Yamamoto ignored the boy, "we were not fairing well, Aizen had an opportunity to advance to Karakura town."

The loud boy snorted, "He hasn't showed his face here yet, or I would've kicked his ass already!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"Is there anything wrong?"

Yamamoto had narrowed his eyes, scanning the horizon, "I'm not sure yet."

He shunpo-ed back to his position and waited in silence. The three were waving at him again, but he ignored them.

One team returned, slightly out of breath and clutching at their freshly healed wounds.

"There was no sign of him in the eastern quadrant, nor any destruction."

As each team returned they gave similar stories.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

The sky above an older portion of London than where Grimmauld place stood hidden began to distort itself. From this distortion a woman fell, her hair layered and the color of an autumn leaf as if drifts to the ground. What she wore was tattered and foreign to both the time and the place. Her skin was stained with drying blood.

She landed, unconscious, with a dull thud on the sidewalk. Though there were few passer by a couple still dared the light drizzle. None of them seemed to notice the unconscious woman. They passed her by with their heads down and their umbrellas up.

Down the street from the woman two girls turned the corner. No one responded to one's bright hello, no one said excuse me when they splashed the shorter one with rain water. They passed almost as ghosts down the walk.

One skipped along, her brown skirt already soaked through. Her dark shoulder length hair seemed to gleam purple under the street lamps. The yellow ribbon she wore in her ponytail flowed behind her like a beacon for the other, shorter girl to follow. This one's hair was long and had multiple layers, the rain darkened the sun ray blonde and held down the curls. Her attire was more old fashioned.

Both girls' eyes landed on the blood and rain soaked woman at the same moment, and they shared a secret sort of smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For a brief moment Harry's heart felt light and unburdened as he pushed through the heavy doors from the ominous courtroom. It felt as if an immense weight had been lifted from his shoulders and in that instant he breathed freely. It was a shame that this breath was wasted on a lungful of moldy air thanks to his surroundings.

It was not long before thoughts and worries again bombarded him and he looked around the tight hallway. Past Mr. Weasley who was walking towards him, an anxious expression on his face, but there was no telltale swish of elegant robes nor shine of silvered beard.

Anger and confusion flashed swiftly through Harry's thoughts at Dumbledore's stranger than usual behavior. It seemed to Harry as if the old headmaster was avoiding him completely.

But these thoughts were broken by Arthur's question. To which Harry's answer was a wide grin, "cleared of all charges!"

"That's wonderful Ha-" before he could finish his sentence the courtroom emptied of the rest of its occupants. "Merlin's beard you were tried by the whole…"

"I guess,"Harry shrugged and tried not to focus on the passing faces remembering the sick feeling that had been rolling in his stomach at the beginning of his trail. But he did notice when Mr. Weasley got red in the face and glanced down at the ground.

Harry looked up to the line of exiting wizards and spotted the reason. Percy's bright red hair had just bobbed into view. The Weasley boy had done his utmost during the trail to ignore Harry's imploring glances and now the anger that had not fit amongst the anxiety earlier rose to the surface with a surprising heat.

"Hey Perc, enjoy the show in there did you?" Harry spat out, plastering a cruel sneer across his face. Percy ignored him once again and Harry waved obnoxiously, "hope I don't see you around." A blush could be seen turning the older boys ears red as he continued to walk away.

Harry opened his mouth more scathing words burning at his tongue when a sigh distracted him.

Arthur was still looking at the ground but the redness in his face had gone. "Why did you have to do that?" Without another word the older man, who now looked much older than his years, lead Harry out of the dungeon like space, back up the elevator with the odd little papers carrying their messages. Harry walked with leaden step. All of the sharp happiness he had gotten from teasing the oldest Weasley boy had been drained and Harry was left to deal with a dark pulsing guilt that grew with questions.

Why had he even done that?

Where was this anger coming from?

How was he going to handle it?

Because he wasn't handling it.

So deep in his own thoughts he almost didn't notice the sleek blonde hair as he exited the elevator with Mr. Weasley a step ahead of him. He almost didn't register the cane and the haunting mercury eyes which he had last seen peering through a slit in a mask.

It was as if Harry had walked through had walked through a ghost and he suppressed a shiver. He could not reign in the anger as it swelled up so unexpectedly. This man who had helped to kidnap him and Cedric, who had a hand in his death. Who had tortured him and watched at the sidelines for his own death. This man was standing amongst others in a public place talking to the minister of magic. Anger blinded him for a moment, until he ran into someone, forcefully, for his steps had gained speed and momentum.

"Harry are you okay?" Mr. Weasley ran over to the boy. Harry's glare with Malfoy had been broken and he looked up, surprised to see that a helping hand was offered.

A young man stood above him, garbed in strange white robes. His light brown hair curled down to frame his face which squared glasses adorned. Harry took the offered hand cautiously and muttered an apology. He shouldn't have bothered however for Fudge was sputtering his profuse apologies every which way. Harry even thought that some of it landed on his shirt.

Fudge turned to Harry and Mr. Weasley. A look of displeasure on his face. But then turned back to Malfoy and the other man, choosing to ignore Harry.

Which just kindled the fire of course. Harry did not feel the weight of Mr. Weasley's hand upon his shoulder. He stepped forward, no words in his mouth nor plan on his tongue.

Malfoy had one eyebrow cocked in amusement.

The stranger was simply studying him with flat eyes. It was this gaze that gave Harry pause. It was then that the man spoke in a pleasant voice.

"Sorry to have knocked you over."

Taken aback Harry was almost thankful for Fudge's predictable but rude response.

"You don't need to apologize to this boy Aizen-sama." The foreign name fell awkwardly from his lips.

"Well well well patronus Potter," Malfow stated coolly side stepping Fudge, "the minister was just telling us about your lucky escape. Quite astonishing the way you continue to wriggle your way out of tight places. Positively snakelike in fact."

The pressure of Arthur's hand increased. Harry did not trust himself to speak, though he was screaming on the inside.

Lucius had noticed the subtle tightening of Mr. Weasley's hands and his cool grey eyes rose to the other man's face. "And Arthur! What are you doing here?" the false surprise in his voice did nothing to hide the mocking tone.

Now the pressure on Harry's shoulder, which was becoming painful with its intensity was not so much to hold Harry back.

"I work here," Arthur bit out through gritted teeth.

"Not here surely? I thought your job was located somewhere on the second floor and dealt with taking muggle things home and tinkering with them…"

Mr. Weasley's "no" was heard by no one save Harry as Lucius continued.

"Well either way I'm sure you have met," here Lucius flourished his hands towards the unknown man who had simply been standing by "Sir Sosuke Aizen, the Japanese diplomat." The cool grey eyes narrowed, watching Arthur , calculating. Harry shot a quick glance over his shoulder to Mr. Weasley whose face had paled.

Finally words came loose from Harry's throat and he shot them rudely towards the blonde man.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Business between the minister and myself is none of your concern Potter. Really just because you are Dumbledore's favorite doesn't mean you should expect the same indulgence from the rest of us." With that he turned, motioning for the Fudge and the foreigner to follow him.

Throughout the exchange the man who had been introduced as Aizen had never shifted his gaze from Harry. Even now as he began to walk away the man paused and sent him one last piercing glance.

Harry could not place this feeling that was stronger than unease that jolted through him as those eyes slid off of him.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Mr. Weasley had stayed silent the entire way home. Refusing to answer any of Harry's questions.

Which simply let the young wizard to stew in his agitation on the way home. Despite being cleared Harry did not feel very relieved. Instead more anxiety seemed to pile up around him.

The last three days at the Black house had been filled with busy work. Cleaning mostly. And Molly emphasized the importance of making the Black manor livable. But Harry still felt completely useless. And he was going back to more or less the same. Besides Harry's trial the only other topic of conversation was the strange boy, who had not woken up yet.

The night of Harry's arrival had been exhausting. Harry had forgotten all about the boy while he had been yelling. If the twins hadn't been spying beforehand and prompted him once he had cooled down he would have completely forgotten.

But the twins curiosity had won out as it always did.

Harry had then, reluctantly shared the sparse amount of information he had on the boy.

"He's not human?" Ron's voice had an anxious edge to it. While a thoughtful look settled over Hermione' face. The twins had simply shared an evil smile.

Most often times the mundane and sometimes painful tasks that Molly set them too drowned out all other thoughts. Which was perhaps their purpose. And no matter how much the twins badgered Sirius, Lupin or even Mundugus no order member would talk about the boy.

And now, icing on the cake, on top of Harry's other worries he now had to wonder about the man who had been with Lucius and Fudge. Was he a death eater as well? He hadn't seemed like one.

The boy who lived was much more worn out by the time he was watching Grimmauld place materialize than he had ever been. But thankfully this meant that he didn't have to deal with anymore anger for the time being. He was simply empty now.

He was barely in the door when Molly bustled up to him all excitement and nerves. Before she could even open her mouth to whisper a greeting Fred and George were standing on either side of her with a sudden POP. Molly fell backwards before her motherly irritation could kick in.

"Glad to see you got off again Harry mate!" they laughed in unison.

Harry could not muster up the energy it took to smile and simply took the thick envelope that was handed to him by a glaring Mrs. Weasley.

Almost as quickly as they had appeared they dissaparated.

"Really! They could walk like the rest of us mere mortals!" Molly was shaking her head but could not keep the scowl for long. A wide grin spread smoothly and animated her features, "ooh, but I can't be in a sour mood right now!"

"And why is that dear?" Arthur asked, passing Harry.

"I'm sure Ronald would like to tell you himself!" and she ushered Harry upstairs with a quick, "I still have so much planning to do!"

Arthur sighed, knowing he was no match for whatever his wife had put into motion. "Just don't forget about the order meeting tonight."

"Oh yes… that could be a problem…" their conversation faded as Harry reached the room.

The first thing he noticed as he stepped into the room was Ron sitting silently on his bed an opened envelope hanging loosely from his hand. The red headed boy's eyes were following their bushy haired friend as she scurried around the room talking a mile a minute.

"Oh Harry! You won't believe it! Such good news!" Hermione practically bounced in his direction.

"Yeah your mom was telling me…" Ron gave Harry a weak smile. And was it just Harry or did Ron seem a wee bit nervous?

With a loud crack the twins apparated once again next to Harry.

"So has he told you yet?" they asked with a sneer towards their younger brother.

"Like he's had time, and don't you spoil it for him!" Hermione chastised them.

Harry looked to Ron who had stood. "Here" he had taken a small something out of the envelope and tossed it. Harry's seeker reflexes sent his hand up to snatch it out of the air before he had time to really think about it. He held it up for inspection and it took him a moment to decipher what exactly it was.

A prefect's badge.

Even though he knew what this meant his brain was struggling with the connection between it and Ron.

Fred made a disgusted noise near Harry's ear while George stalked over to Ron.

"We'd high hopes for you mate." He said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Harry raised his eyes to take in Ron's cautious smile. With a jolt Harry realized that the reason behind Ron's anxious behavior was him. Quickly the boy who lived forced a smile onto his own face hoping that no other emotion had been betrayed.

"Good for you!" he said in what he hoped was a jovial tone and slapped Ron heartily on the back.

"Really?" Ron had the beginnings of a real smile.

"Of course-" Harry was interrupted by Fred who snatched the badge out of his hand, pretending to study it closely.

"What we don't get-"

"-Is why they chose-"

"-You Ronald."

That had been Harry's question and he hoped it didn't show on his face.

They sighed, "Guess you were just too good, we'll have to make Harry our new protégée."

They continued joking and Harry just let it flow on, the same ridiculous smile on his face, and tried not to think.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Lunch for Harry could not come too soon. Anything to distract him from the mind numbing questions that circled in his head like vultures.

Questions about his trail.

Questions about Dumbledore.

Questions about Voldemort.

And most ridiculous of all, questions about Ron.

Why was he the prefect?

Why couldn't Harry just be happy for his friend who was so often overshadowed by his brothers?

Why was he even angry?

They trudged down to the dining room with the twins and now Ginny still teasing Ron lightly about his new position while Hermione tried to dissuade them by rattling off the many benefits of being a prefect. Harry had tried and failed to join in the fun and instead fell back on the excuse of summer time homework he had forgotten which had earned him a disapproving look from Hermione.

As Mrs. Weasley prepared lunch for not only the students but also Mad-eye and Lupin, who seemed to be hanging around more than usual (or so Hermione pointed out)and Sirius whom Harry had not yet seen that day, stomped in late and seemed to be in a foul mood.

"So sorry dears but we'll have to postpone the festivities until tomorrow evening." She did not say why, but she didn't have too. Molly however, ever the optimist, was able to turn even this travesty around, "at least we'll have more time to plan!"

She laid out the silverware and plates while talking excitedly about the next day. "We'll run to Diagon Alley for your things. A day out will be a pleasant break from this dreary place."

"Hey!" Sirius whined

"And while we're out you Sirius can work on the decorations. Don't give me that look! I'm sure you could get…Mundugus to help. We'll also grab…"

She continued to talk but Harry had noticed something. He only noticed this small detail because he had not been paying attention to the current conversation at all. Mad-eye Moody's usually chaotic blue eye was eerily still. Trained on something above them.

"Molly…" Moody growled quietly to the woman. Who was still having conversations with her husband and sons about what they could and could not afford in regards to new brooms.

"But Ron gets one!"

Before she could answer the twins whine she waved the ex-auror off "this is a happy time, stop being so grumpy!"

Harry nudged Ron who nudged Hermione and he cocked his head in Moody's direction. Obediently their gazes followed to the eye, which was moving once again. In a steady line to the kitchen door. The three of them turned towards the door just as it was creaking open. They wouldn't have even heard it had they not been focused on it already.

In the doorway was the teenage boy, dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt.

It took a moment for the rest of the occupants in the room to realize that something had changed. But when they had silence rose from them and Harry could feel the room holding its breath.

The boys eyes widened in surprise and he chuckled in a way that struck Harry as relieved.

Harry hadn't even realized that he had reached for his wand but at least he wasn't outright pointing it at the boy like many of the adults in the room were.

But the stranger didn't seem to be worried about that.

Before anything could be done a heavy pressure pushed on Harry from all sides. It was all he could do to stay sitting up. It pushed the air out of his lungs and he could feel his skeleton creaking from the weight. Everyone else in the room had strained expressions upon their faces and Harry was relieved that he was not the only one experiencing this. It wasn't yet another thing that set him apart.

It went as suddenly as it had come and had lasted barely a moment.

Nothing else happened but the boy was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

A few more minutes of awkward silence passed painfully before finally Molly, the only adult who had not reached for her wand, stepped forward. When she did some around the room loosened their grips. All except for Mad-Eye and curiously enough Lupin.

"Come on in and join us for dinner. My name is Molly, this is my husband Arthur and my family…" she continued introductions smoothly gesturing to each person in turn. When she had finished she turned back to the boy whose facial expressions had moved from cautious to panicked to confused to understanding while she was talking. "and what's your name dear?"

The boy put his hands up, fingers splayed and a clueless smile on his face. "Gomen nasai. Eego o hanashimasen. Wakaranai." He spoke a jumble of syllables that made absolutely no since to Harry nor anyone else in the room by the look of it.

"Oh do you not speak English?" she asked a little louder and when the boy showed no sign of understanding Molly pulled her own wand from a pocket in the front of her apron. He cocked his head to the side still smiling. "Not to worry dear, we can take care of that."

She raised her wand, but now the boy was doing something strange. The smile dropped from his face and his eyes narrowed just slightly. He shifted his feet almost unnoticeably except for the fact that the entire room was hyper focused on him. Even though he moved nothing else Harry felt the tension usually present before a fight.

Lupin stood suddenly. "Molly!" he warned.

"Just a moment." She said a word Harry only recognized as a spell. The boy had backed up a step. "Can you understand me now?" he still had a confused look on his face, paired with something else and he eyed the wand wearily.

A frown creased the motherly woman's features, "that's strange."

"I was trying to tell you," Lupin sighed sitting back down not taking his eyes off the boy nor his hand from his wand. "Spells don't seem to work on him." Realization dawned on Molly's features and she crossed her arms in a worried fashion.

"Well what shall we do?"

At Lupin's proclamation the Hogwarts goers leaned in for their own conversation.

"So the meeting the other night-" started Fred.

"What Harry told us!" continued George.

"He's not human." Harry deadpanned.

"No way!" Ginny said incredulously.

"It can't really be true." Ron argued.

They turned to Hermione, just as they had on Harry's arrival. And just as she had on that night she looked confounded.

"I really don't know." She whispered, flustered at her own ignorance. "And I don't have the book resources to find out right now." She turned her perplexed gaze to the subject of her discontent, as did the rest of them.

The boy continued to stand in the doorway. As Harry looked his way their eyes met. His were a strange light brown, almost golden. Harry felt like those eyes are taking in everything as if the other were assessing the situation.

Finally Molly simply led him to the table and sat him between Harry and Hermione.

"Now you two be polite!" she spelled a plate in front of him and ladled a large portion of food on top of it. The stranger dug in with heart and the meal was unnaturally quiet for a time. Everyone was even eating in a subdued manner. Harry did his best to not stare, instead choosing to study his plate which he had emptied of food without even realizing it. He didn't even look up to see what the rest of the table was doing.

Thank god for the twins, for it was them who broke the horribly awkward silence.

"Me George." The twin placed a hand on his own chest in an exaggerated gesture and then moved it to his brother's chest, "him Fred."

Harry looked up and could not quite stifle his snort.

The boy had pasta hanging from his mouth as he looked blankly between the two Weasleys. Fred repeated the statement with the same gestured embellishments. By now others at the table were snickering.

"Oh really you two." Hermione sighed then turned to the boy. "My name is Hermione, can you say that?"

He looked from face to face of the people at the table. Swallowed and cleared his throat. "Harumeni. Furedo. Juooju." He pointed to each person in turn. By this time all but Moody were openly laughing and the boy took it all in good humor.

It became a game of sorts and quickly the meal went back to its normal noise level. Listening to his horrible pronunciations of the names had lightened the mood considerably. He seemed to have a good memory for names, even if they were foreign.

"So what's your name?" Ginny asked after his third run through of all the names.

"Eeto…" he looked blithely confused once again.

"You know…" Fred pitched in and touched his chest, "Fred," he pointed next to him, "George," he pointed across the table to the boy.

"… Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo…" the boy responded touching his own chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry's head pounded as they sprayed more foul smelling poison into the moldy curtains. The ugly blue creatures darted about, confused and choking. Biting at exposed flesh whenever the chance presented itself. But none of these things were the cause of Harry's current discomfort.

"These are called doxies!" Ron stated slowly and loudly, holding the spritely being up for Ichigo to inspect. This had been going on for a while. Ichigo had tagged along and began helping with the cleaning projects. Ron and the twins had been speaking to him in near yells for going on three hours. Pointing things out and giving the name of the item.

Lupin, Sirius and Mad-Eye had all surprisingly joined them as well in their crusade against filth. Harry had not had time to point out to Hermione or Ron how odd this was though Hermione probably already had thought about it.

Didn't order members have more important business to attend to? Unless they were keeping an eye on Ichigo that is.

Harry swept the spray in an arc, catching three doxies unaware. Ichigo bent over to pick them up when the desk directly behind him jumped and shook. He spun, eyes narrowed and muscles taught. The orange haired boy looked inquisitively at the desk for a moment before reaching his hand out.

"No!" Molly's voice was harsh and filled with warning. "Sorry dear." She continued leading Ichigo away from the still shaking desk. "there's nothing in there you need to worry yourself about." Thankfully Mrs. Weasley had yet to use a patronizing tone with the boy. She turned to Mad-Eye. "I've been meaning to ask you Alastor, I'm fairly sure that a bogga-"

"It is." He responded gruffly, not allowing her to finish.

"Oh good I'll take care of that later."

Ichigo watched the exchange and Harry once again got the strong feeling that the boy was assessing the situation and understood a lot more than he was letting on.

Harry was trying to assess the boy. His reactions to the things he had witnessed; such as the moving portraits and the creatures, weren't the reactions of a muggle. But he didn't seem too used to anything either. Earlier when Kreacher had hobbled in muttering obscenities just loud enough for everyone to hear Ichigo had fallen into a crouch until Sirius kicked the loathsome beast from the room.

Around the strange boy the order members were on edge and the tension spread through the room.

Dinner could not come soon enough.

Harry fell back onto the bench between Ichigo and Sirius. Molly was bustling around in a fretful way.

"Oh dear I had no idea it had gotten so late!" She was saying as she spelled fire under her cauldron to prepare dinner. More members were walking in. Thankfully, for once, Tonks did not wake up Sirius's mother. Shacklebolt sat down next to Ron who fidgeted nervously.

"Fred, George help me carry things to the table."

Molly never specified why they were in such a hurry but there was really no need to. Harry clenched his fist on top of the table. The frustration which seemed to have made a permanent home within him intensifying. He had a right to be in these order meetings. A right that he was reminded of each night as he watched Cedric fall over and over again encased in green light. As he watched that sickening form rise from the smoldering cauldron. As he dreamt of all the new horrors Voldemort would inflict upon those he loved. Nightmares which replayed in an almost never ending fashion behind his lids,even while he was awake. Every moment Harry spent outside the order's inner workings was another moment of uselessness that piled onto his already burdened shoulders. He felt a hand rest lightly upon his back and started. For a moment Harry had completely lost himself. Ichigo had a questioning look on his face. Harry could not even begin to formulate an answer to the unasked question for in that exact moment-

"Fred! George! No! Just Carry them!" Harry barely had time to snap his head up to witness the broiling cauldron and large knife flying in their direction. Before he choked as his shirts collar was yanked. Ichigo had grabbed Harry by the scruff and pulled him out of the cauldron's way moments before it skidded past the table and onto the seat. Ichigo stepped behind Harry, pivoted his foot and caught the knife before it could impale Sirius's eye socket.

Dead silence reigned in the room as the wizards processed what had just transpired. Harry nervously rubbed his neck where the fabric had chaffed his skin.

Nonchalantly Ichigo spun the knife. It expertly twirled between his deft fingers before he set it onto the table.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Ichigo faced the room noting every somber face. Some he recognized from earlier that day. But more were completely new to him. An extremely old man with a long graying beard and the most ridiculous purple outfit he had seen had arrived. The ensemble was tied together with a tall pointed hat. This crazy looking person motioned for Ichigo to sit, which he opted not to. 'Now what' He wondered tiredly.

First he had woken up in a strange room next to naked. There had been no clothes for him to put on. He had managed to dredge up some reitsu around him to form into something non decrepit. The process being more difficult than it should have been. When Ichigo had looked in the mirror the surprise of it commenting on how messy his hair was had sent him stumbling back, where he had tripped rather gracelessly over a trash can, which then proceeded to spit balls of garbage in his general direction.

His senses had been out of wack from the moment he had opened his eyes. Everything around him pulsed with a strange foreign energy. the door had been locked. A simple enough fix but he was met with a weird resistance as he moved over the threshold. The air got heavy and seemed to push back at him. He barely flexed his reitsu and the sensation was gone.

The hallways and stairs he walked down were dark and foreboding. Frames he passed felt like they had souls behind the curtains. It all gave him a feeling of apprehension. But he hadn't met anyone so far. The house seemed deserted.

Then he had heard the noises coming from the bottom of the stairway, at the end of the hall. He felt a cluster of energy but he could not tell if it was human. Ichigo gulped and pulled reitsu into his fists, ready for anything.

Well, anything except for what he found.

Now the adults conversed around him not aware that he was following every word. Ichigo was not in the top of his class for nothing. The one with the swirly eye who had hovered over Ichigo the entire day (Moody?) was speaking to the old man. Others spoke as well. Each telling him their own bit. He appeared to be the leader of this rag tag group and despite his flamboyant attire reminded Ichigo somewhat of Yamamoto, except softer. His gaze never left Ichigo.

When they had finished giving reports on Ichigo's behavior the old man smiled.

"Well now you have some small idea as to who we are, but who exactly are you?"

Ichigo placed the same dumbfounded blithely ignorant smile on his face as Molly stepped into answer.

"Oh! He doesn't seem to understand English though we think his name is Ichega." The boy cringed and resisted the temptation to correct her. Dumbledore's smile widened and Ichigo wasn't sure he like the twinkle he saw in the old coots eyes.

"(Well Ichigo-san just so there are no misunderstandings, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and you are currently standing in the house of Black)" He said in almost perfect Japanese.

Ichigo felt his mouth fall open and he wasn't the only one. Others in the room were looking at Dumbledore in surprise. The one known as Lupin shook his head with a small smile and the man next to him (Sirius?)stated "Should have known." Under his breath.

Caught off guard Ichigo clamped his mouth shut. Then scrambling for words, fell back on tradition. He bowed low.

"(My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. It is a pleasure to meet you.)"

Dumbledore continued to smile. "(It's a pleasure to meet you as well young… man. But it you wouldn't mind I would very much prefer if we continued in a language everyone can understand.)"

"(How did you know I speak English?") Ichigo stuttered out without thought.

The smile upon the old man's face grew more mischievous and Ichigo cursed himself 'well now he knew baka!'

"Now that we have that small problem taken care of," Dumbledore had switched back to English and now adopted a very somber manner. "We do have some… issues that need to be addressed Mr. Kurosaki."

The fact that Ichigo could understand this passed over only a few heads, most people in the room turned to look at Ichigo in irritation. Molly went to speak on his behalf once again when Ichigo interrupted her.

"Yeah? About what?" He hated how thick his accent was. He shoved his hands into his pocket as general outrage at the fact that he had been playing them all for fools the entire day sunk in. Ichigo shrugged at their comments, focusing completely on Dumbledore. The boy hated how much he had to concentrate on what was coming out of his mouth because it drew away from what was coming out of theirs.

Dumbledore simply studied him for a moment before speaking. " For now we shall focus on only one of the many things we have to discuss." He paused and continued to stare unblinkingly at Ichigo. "What are you Mr. Kurosaki? We know that though you appear human, you are not." The others in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats by his blatant point blank tactic.

Ichigo averted his gaze and took a small almost unnoticeable step backward. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. Not sure how honest he should be with these complete strangers. Soul Society was technically supposed to be a "secret" from mere mortals, a rule that was broken time and time again by Ichigo and those close to him.

Trying to bide his time he muttered "well you can all see me, which means there's gotta be something special about you." Instantly he regretted opening his mouth for a few of the adults had leaned into whisper in hurried voices to each other, too low and swift for Ichigo to catch their meaning. "So what are you guys?"

"Wizards." Dumbledore answered immediately with a bright smile.

Ichigo didn't quite successfully subdue the snort.

"See?" one of the other Adults in the room gestured rudely to Ichigo. "That was one of the most common muggle responses!"

Ichigo had a moment to wonder vaguely at what exactly a muggle was before he was forced to follow a swift confusing argument between the "wizards" he once again failed to suppress a snort at the ridiculous concept. But from what he had seen thus far today did he really have room to object their existence. They used small sticks that did seem to amplify and concentrate some sort of power. A power which seemed so different than what Ichigo was used too.

Everyone seemed to have something to say and they spoke swiftly and loudly, sometimes even over each other. Ichigo found it difficult to follow along at times. A feeling doubled whenever he heard terms that he had no idea of their meaning. Something about there being more important matters to discuss. Some people wanted to just obliviate him, whatever that meant. And a phrase, a strange phrase kept passing between lips which only confused Ichigo even more; "You-Know-Who"

'How ridiculous', Ichigo thought. But at least everyone did seem to know who.

Dumbledore did not allow the cacophony of a conversation to continue for long. He stood and immediately conversation died down.

"Our guest has not answered our question yet." Ichigo did his best to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room but his gaze was somehow inexplicably drawn to the old man's intense light blue eyes. "So I am going to help him along. Are you, perhaps, a shinigami?"

Taken aback Ichigo snapped his gaze to the floor. How did the old coot know that word? A small hope kindled within Ichigo; were there other shinigami in this world? Another problem arose however. How was he supposed to answer this "wizard"? he wasn't necessarily a shinigami. He wasn't completely a hollow nor a vizard either.

Finally Ichigo shrugged and lifted his eyes to meet Dumbledore's once again. "No, not exactly." He scratched the back of his head in annoyance and switched to Japanese because it was easier. "(Look it's complicated if you want to know the truth I'm not sure what I am.)"

Dumbledore's gaze seemed to bore right through the body of his soul and Ichigo shivered. He felt as if he had just been challenged. But to what he was not so sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"I would like to offer you a specialized foreign exchange scholarship to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of which I am the headmaster." Dumbledore continued to smile through the chaos that this one statement created.

Ichigo had to wait for the cacophony to die down before he could respond

"I'm sorry what?" Ichigo finally choked out after a moment of biting his tongue so hard that it bled and clutching his sides as if that would help him hold the laughter in.

"(Would it help if I repeated myself in Japanese?)" Screw Yamamoto's constant scowl, this old man with his open smile and perpetually twinkling gaze was much trickier to handle. For a moment Ichigo was simply at a loss for words.

"Not really." He sighed and plopped down in a chair, leaning back and propping his feet up out of sheer habit. Molly flicked her wand lazily and his feet flew from the table. He tottered for a moment, flailing his arms before righting himself.

Lupin turned to the old man imploringly. "Dumbledore, I really believe we should discuss this before-"

"Whatever for? There is nothing to discuss!" He seemed pleased with himself. "Well Ichigo, do you accept this invitation?"

Ichigo focusing on the table for a moment. The laughter had spoiled in his gut. The rest of the group waited with baited breath, and he could feel their uncertainty. But the boy had other things to worry about, other things to consider. Like if he had a choice in this matter at all. Ichigo was hesitant to bring this up. Throughout the day he had tried to find an opening to slip away, but there had not been one. In the room with the strange little blue creatures he had tested a window and felt a strong resistance, much like the room where he had first woken up, but stronger, something he could not break by simply flexing his reitsu, which was still difficult to gather. Of course he could have tried, but Ichigo didn't want anyone to get hurt, these people didn't seem bad. But that didn't change the fact that, despite all pretenses, Ichigo felt as if he were a prisoner here.

And what of his own world? For the majority of the day Ichigo had been able to keep thoughts of Aizen and his father from his mind but now they struggled to the surface. He attempted to beat them down along with the feeling that he needed to get out of here, he need to run, but it would be pointless right now, to get lost in a foreign country, in a foreign world. These people, these "wizards" might be able to help him. Once he felt he could trust them.

He looked up at Dumbledore, realizing with a start that the old man had been waiting quite patiently, for an answer.

"I thought you said we had other things to discuss." Ichigo played for time, still having a hard time imagining himself in a school for young witches and wizards. It's not like he had even been to Shinigami School.

"All in good time my boy, all in good time."

"And what if I were to say no?" Ichigo stated this as nonchalantly as he could.

Dumbledore seemed unruffled by this however and responded in the same light tone as before, "well that is of course your choice entirely, that's why I asked. I would just think that wandering around this house with no one to talk to for hours on end wouldn't quite be something a young man such as yourself would enjoy too thoroughly, though I myself do enjoy a good silent wander every now and again." Ichigo could feel the tension in the room grow, and he fought not to rise to this, to play it just as calm as this old man. Ichigo rolled some choice words around in his mouth, along with many questions, deciding to swallow them for now. Whatever was going on here the old man would not be forthcoming with information, but Ichigo could play that game too. And the boy understood that people had their secrets, he just knew that not all secrets were safe to keep. Some secrets could be deadly.

Ichigo stretched his arms up and yawned, "Fine, sure, whatever. It might even be interesting."

"I'm very glad to hear that." With that Ichigo knew that he had accepted the old man's challenge.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Finally Harry had a free moment with Ron and Hermione away from others listening ears. It was the one and only reason he was grateful for missing the order meeting.

"So who do you think that guy was?" Ron asked after Harry had finished recounting everything that had happened at the ministry.

"I think the more important question would be what he is." Hermione was pacing the room. Harry's leg was twitching from just watching her.

"I don't know. It was just so weird. He seemed really… nice actually. But there was still something off about him." Harry shivered at the memory of the man's eyes on him. "What I want to know is," Harry continued, trying to chase away the chill with more anger (this was beginning to be a bad habit for him) "Is what's wrong is Dumbledore right now?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look, "well Harry he is really busy with all the order stuff, and outside the order stuff." Ron started.

"Yes and it must be very stressful to go from being considered one of the greatest wizards of our time to being thought of as crazy."

Harry clenched his fists. "Yeah I wonder what that feels like. Hermione will you STOP PACING?" He struggled to keep the volume of his voice under control, his last outburst had woken Sirius's mother.

"Anyway 'Mione," Ron spoke jovially, which did not fit the situation at all and just served to intensify the awkwardness. "What d'ya reckon huh?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The girl had thrown herself in the moth eaten chair. "I don't know what's wrong with the headmaster! I don't know who this Japanese diplomat is or why he was with Lucius. I don't know what Ichigo is!" She was breathing heavily, though ever thoughtful, had been sure not to raise her voice.

Harry and Ron, both speechless, were saved the necessity of responding by Ginny who had poked her head into the room. "You ladies having a cat fight?" Not waiting for a reply she continued, "Come out into the hall and be quiet." She emphasized the last bit.

"You're starting to sound more and more like Fred and George." Ron grumbled.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ginny's smile was the one thing that was able to list Harry's mood, if only slightly.

At the end of the hall where the stairway began sat the twins. Each had an identical evil smile upon their features and was holding out flesh colored strings with buds on the end. The strings unraveled down the stairwell and out of sight. "Don't worry-"

"You haven't missed much."

"Gross what are these?" Hermione took the one they had offered her and held it at arm's length between her forefinger and thumb.

"Extendable ears." Ginny supplied and the three of them placed the buds. Harry shrugged and did the same. Instantly as Moody's voice as clear as if he were standing right next to Harry sounded. The boy almost jumped and turned.

"-the boy helped Molly clean, but his attitude was too weary, to keen, to be innocent-"

"They're just reporting on Ichigo to Dumbledore right now." George sighed.

"These are amazing!" Ron exclaimed. Harry had a wide smile on his face as well, the movement pulling at his skin as if it were dry and he wondered at how little he had been using this facial expression as of late.

"Yes indeed, quite impressive."

"Why thank you-"

"-they're gonna be a part of our- "

"Shop." The twins looked pleased with themselves as Lupin's voice replaced Moody's.

"Why didn't we do this the other night?" Harry asked. His small twinge of irritation did little to negate his current elation.

"Not that we would have been able to sneak around after that boy showed up."

"Yeah and we couldn't." Fred added.

"Mum found out about these-"

"-And boy did we get an earful!"

"So she confiscated the ones she was able to find." They paused to snicker.

"Well, anyway, Mum still knows us too well."

"Quite a wonderful woman really, when she's not yelling at us-"

"-So she's been casting a imperturbable charm on the door most nights."

"Today was so busy she must have forgotten." Ginny finished.

Harry had so many questions but the excitement running through his veins tied up his tongue.

"OOOH! Hush hush!" Hermione was waving her hand and they all fell silent, their eyes trained down the stairs as if they would be able to see through the wall by sheer will.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Snape stood with the rest of the death eaters awaiting the news that the Dark Lord had called them here for. The room they sat in within the halls of the Malfoy manner was extravagant. The walls were a dark gray stone inlaid with silver intricacies that seemed to shift and move with the dancing candlelight. Ornate tapestries hung from the wall with depictions of epic battles whose origins were legends almost forgotten by time. The tables and chairs were spindly things with curving designs and scales. The colors in the room were all cool green, blues, and grays, even the candles let off a black light that gave off no warmth.

The silence that permeated the room was tangible and Snape wished that it would stay that way, but Bella was on her way, he could already hear her coming to the door. She opened it and in walked Bellatrix and Narcissa. The former was complaining loudly about the two "foreigners" as many of the death eaters had now taken to calling them, and how they were getting too close to her Dark Lord. Narcissa as always was silent and watchful. Snape met her eyes before both of them turned. Bella's incessant yammer had broken through the tension that was always present before a gathering and the others muttered amongst themselves.

A deeper silence fell than that of before as Voldemort swept into the room, his robes billowing around him in a move Snape felt he should have sole rights too. Yet it served the same purpose that it did whenever Snape entered a room full of cowering students and all eyes trained onto him. The man known as Aizen followed behind him, entering with less grandeur but with just as much, if not more poise. The man oozed of confidence and power, it radiated off of him, and though many of the death eaters could not consider the foreigners much more than muggles they still eyed him wearily. The other was nowhere to be seen, and Snape logged this information away.

Without being prompted, save for a red eyed glance, a masked figure stepped forth and began speaking of the prophecy that was still locked within the walls of the department of mysteries. How they were still trying to figure out what room it was even in, and how to get there, but the revolving floor and ever changing doors prevented too much exploration at this time. Snape sighed inwardly, Voldemort was being just as cryptic about this prophecy as Dumbledore was. When the man was done speaking Voldemort hissed and the entirety of the room flinched as one. But to everyone's surprise the hiss had turned into a high pitched laugh.

"The prophecy at this moment is of little consequence, I do still wisssshhh for it, but I no longer need it," He gestured to Aizen who had been watching the proceedings with a cool calculating gaze, as emotionless as it was steadfast. "Our new … friendsssss have some interesting ideas to share with usssss, A new item that he has requested our help to find. An item of immense power, power that they are willing to sssshhhhare of courssssse." Here Voldemort's eyes narrowed imperceptibly, but Snape had trained himself to notice these things. So the Dark Lord did not place full trust in these foreigner's either." They alssso have interrogation methodssss they wish to use to our benefit. .." The Dark Lord continued to speak, and Snape dedicated it all too memory, his blood growing colder with each word. The Order had thought Voldemort to be bad alone, but this man, this Sosuke Aizen, had not only given the Dark Lord new material, new concepts to work with, but had changed their game plans, and end game as well. Snape pulled on every ounce of training he had to stay calm and collected.

No one else spoke, this was not like an order meeting, where every member had a say, and Snape could see some of the other's twitching with the new information. There were some, Like Bellatrix, who looked excited by these new renovations however.

Before they were dismissed Voldemort called for Severus to step forward. "You know what information to feed to Dumbledore and his merry band?" Snape did not want to raise his gaze, he could feel his mental defenses wavering under all the pressure, but he knew he must. The Dark Lord's probing was always painful, and left a dark tainted feeling between his thoughts. These were things Snape had been forced to grow used too, but today seemed especially horrible. The Dark Lord's eyes seemed a deeper red, as if his new depths of evil had been manifested within his gaze.

"Good, you are disssmissssed." The sound of cloaks whipping around was all that was heard before the room was emptied, before Snape left the room he chanced a glance back, Voldemort was already walking from the room, but Aizen stood, his steady eyes boring into Snape's own. The potions professor suppressed a shudder and continued out. He walked at a slower pace than normal, he now had an order meeting to attend, but he did not want to be the bearer of bad news, as he always was. He exited the Malfoy manner and took the back alleys. He stopped in one that smelled much worse, behind a burcher's shop, the sharp metallic tang of blood mingled with the too sweet sickening smell of decay and rot to create a spot no muggle, or hopefully wizard with prying eyes would venture. Too bad that didn't include insurance against shinigami. He was about to start a fire, floo powder ready and in hand, when he spun, eyes scanning the shadows.

"Ooooh what a terrifying glare." A white robe formed from the shadows as if made of mist and out stepped the creature known as Gin Ichimaru. His white blonde hair that could rival the Malfoy legacy shone under the crescent moon's light, and the edge of his smile was as sharp as an assassin's blade.

"What do you want?" Snape bit out, cutting off another statement saturated in sarcasm from him.

"Come now, no need to be rude, we are allies aren't we?" His question seemed double edged and Snape didn't dine to answer. "I was just curious about all the double agent stuff you're up too, I love betrayal in any form, I was hoping for some juicy details." He took another step closer, but Snape did not back away, though his legs itched from the effort it took to not.

"All details I share with the Dark Lord and no one else, if he chooses to share with you, that is his business."

An indescribable look passed over the other man's face. But was gone before Snape could name it. "We should have more talks like this, I do rather enjoy them, have fun at your good guy meeting!" and with that the man was gone, leaving Snape with more questions than before about these foreigners, these "shinigami."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ichigo jumped from his seat as green flames flared in the fireplace. From it stepped forth a tall thin man with billowing charcoal robes and chin length black hair. Ichigo had dropped into a ready crouch, his hands had come up with fists curled. The greasy man raised an eyebrow at him.

"So it woke up." His dark eyes were trained upon Ichigo, but it was obvious that the boy was not being spoken too. Ichigo slowly stood up but did not take his narrowed eyes off the newcomer.

"You're running late." Moody observed, his scratchy voice irritable. Snape did not respond. The orange haired youth had bristled at this intruders comment and was about to open his mouth, tired of holding his tongue when Dumbledore spoke, the authority in his voice clear, though it remained pleasant.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to attend Ichigo. I'm sure everyone involved will learn something interesting by the end of what I'm sure will be an exciting school year. Now I know you're probably very tired, you've had to take in quite a bit. Why don't you head off to bed, I will prepare a list of school supplies and give you minimal access to the Hogwarts vaults and you can go to Diagon Alley with the others tomorrow."

The sudden dismissal caught Ichigo off guard and he looked between this new guy and the old man. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned. "gnight" he mumbled as he left the room. The door snapped shut behind him and he felt a barrier go up. grumbling he set his steps up the stairs. He was very tired but he had no plans of going to sleep yet. He wouldn't be able to dig any dirt here but he could at least meditate, have a conversation with zangetsu about everything he had learned thus far.

As he reached the second landing multiple hands reached out. Suddenly he was pulled into a dimly lit room. He spun, grabbing one of the wrists and twisting.

"Owowowow!" Ichigo instantly released and stepped back. Six faces swam out of the darkness.

Instantly the girls were hushing and shushing Ron's outburst, while said Weasley was rubbing his arm.

"Mum thinks we're asleep dimwit!" Ginny hissed at her brother.

"I know! Tell him that!" Ron scowled.

Ichigo was too tired for this, he reached for the door handle.

"Wait wait wait!" The twins whispered in unison,, which Ichigo was learning was how they did most things. "We just want to-"

"-talk to ya buddy!" Their smirks as always had a hint of mischief.

"Gomen gomen! Wakaranai!" Sure they would learn the truth about his linguistic abilities in the morning but right now he really needed some time alone, without the watchful eyes glued to him. once again he moved for the exit.

"Not so fast!" Fred stepped forward holding out a strange pink string.

"You're busted mate, we know you can understand us."

"But nice try! We overheard it all!"

Ichigo sighed, waiting for them to continue. "Yeah and what do you need from me?" his accent was growing stronger in direct relation to how tired he was getting. The twins swung their arms over his shoulders and led him further into the room.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not particularly." Ichigo ducked out from their grasp. Harry who had stayed silent thus far, stepped forward.

"We need someone to tell us what's going on in the meetings. Even now, after you stepped out they must have cast a spell because we couldn't hear them after that.

Ichigo fell back onto one of the beds, studying their faces. So they had heard. Heard that he wasn't a human. Yet none of them seemed particularly perturbed by this news. And they weren't yet questioning him about it either, which he was thankful for. They just wanted an in to these 'meetings' and they thought Ichigo would be it. He didn't point out that he had just been kicked out. And there had to be a reason why they weren't privy on the super secret gatherings. Ichigo wondered, if it was as simple as their age. They were children after all. But so was he. Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose. A headache was beginning to form. This was too much thinking for him in just one day.

"What would I get out of it?" He asked through his hands.

"Simple. Information." Hermione's answer came swiftly and Ichigo was caught off guard by the assertion in her voice. He had pegged the bushy haired girl as the quiet type. The one time she had spoken had been to introduce herself. "From the sound of things you don't know much about the wizarding world." She gestured around herself. As 'you have no idea' flitted across Ichigo's tired thoughts. "So we would share with you all the considerable amount of knowledge that we have and answer any questions you have. And you would do the same for us." She crossed her arms, looking pleased with herself.

Ichigo looked between them all, his exhausted brain trying to pull out a list of possible pros and cons to this deal, but failed.

"Okay sure whatever." Ichigo exhaled a large sigh, feeling as if this would become his new motto for this new world. He was too tired to argue or think about much of anything anymore.

"Knew you'd see-"

"-Things our way." Each twin held out a hand and Ichigo wasn't sure which one to shake. He was saved making a decision by a small almost imperceptible sound from outside the door; soft footsteps upon the stairs.

"Shit."

"Mum."

With a crack the twins were no longer in the room. Ichigo's eyes widened and he wanted to ask one of the others what had just happened but Ron and Harry were vaulting into their beds, comforters billowing over them and Ginny was pulling Ichigo towards the doors. Ichigo looked over his shoulder in confusion, tired brain still trying to translate and make since of what was happening. Hermione had her finger to her lips. In the hallway they tiptoed over to a different door, pushing Ichigo onward.

"Don't get caught." Ginny winked as their door shut, the words a soft breath that he almost didn't hear.

His brain was still working through her words when Molly stepped into view on the stairs. Ichigo froze in place, completely forgetting in the moment that he could have applied shunpo and be in his room before her eyes landed on him.

"Ichigo! What are you still doing up?" Molly asked. Her voice, previously pleasant and bubbly, now had a stern edge to it. For a second Ichigo thought he heard snickering behind one of the doors.

"Oh-eto…" He pointed to the door that the girls had just shut, "is this the bathroom?

The suspicion did not leave her gaze, "no, it's down past your room."

"Aw, thank you." He snapped his heels around, once in the bathroom he ran the water, splashing the cold liquid onto his face hoping to revive some semblance of energy.

He waited listening as Molly systematically checked on the others, before vacating the bathroom.

Back in his room with the door shut tightly, he flopped onto the bed, exhaustion was tugging at his eyelids but he couldn't give into it yet. He sat up and closed his eyes, calling out to zangetsu. 

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Perhaps in retrospect it would seem funny how swiftly things had returned to a semblance of normal in Seireitei. Only five days had passed since the final battle with Aizen, only it hadn't really been the final battle since the man himself had disappeared, along with two of their own.

The captain of the tenth division sat silently at his window, looking out over the calm landscape. Paper was piled upon his desk.

"You should really think about reining in your reitsu gaki."

The voice startled Toushiro and he spun, bowing low.

"Gomen Taichou."

Isshin laughed, though it was merriless. "That's your job now kiddo. I was just asked to come n' talk to you. Poor Kira says you locked yerself in here after his report at the captains meeting."

Toushiro turned from his former leader. "There is nothing to speak of."

"You're going to freeze your entire barracks over."

"Matsumoto made her choice!" His voice cracked. The roar that had been building in his chest for days finally burst forth. He had tried so hard to keep it down, but he couldn't contain it any longer. Cold wind blew out from him distributing a layer of frost over everything in the room. Isshin held his ground. "She decided to follow him! and the minute she did her fate was sealed! She-" Toushiro paused, closing his eyes against the betraying sting. His clenched fists shook as the temperature within the office dropped even more, shattering the cups of sake still left on the table, "she's as much of a traitor as Gin."

Suddenly he was engulfed in warmth.

"I know you don't mean that." Isshin's voice was soft but stern. "We both know Rangiku-chan well enough to know that whatever her reasoning, it was good enough. We should stand behind that Toushiro."

There were a couple beats of silence before he responded. "It's captain Hitsugaya to you." Toushiro muttered.

The room around them began to thaw.

"How long are you going to keep hugging me?"

"Is that any way to treat your old boss?" Isshin tightened his grip, preparing to supplex the smaller shinigami. But ending up only concussing himself.

"Too slow old man." Toushiro appeared above him a smug look upon his face.

"Do you see how I'm treated?" Isshin whined, holding his nose.

"No one else is here ba~ka!" He felt better, reverting to this juvenile behavior, even just for a bit.

Isshin did not say anything for a moment and Toushiro glanced down at him. "I-I'm sorry to hear about your son."

"Yeah well I didn't just come here to cheer your sorry ass up. you stormed from the meeting before Kira had even finished. Captain Kurotsuchi had spoken next." Toushiro held his breath. "He had said that the remaining reitsu within the dangai was still being analyzed and that there was no 'conclusive evidence' for something or other. I kinda stopped listening after that, he mine as well have been speaking latin for all I ever catch." Toushiro stared open mouthed at the former tenth division captain.

"What do you mean 'stopped listening?'" He asked, incredulous, "do you know what that could mean?"

Isshin stood up patting himself off with a small smile on his face. "Yes."

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Harry reached the kitchen to find Molly Weasley in her usual state of hustle and bustle whenever a family outing was in store.

The table was noisy as more people, Tonks, Lupin and the twins filed in.

Harry plopped himself down next to Ichigo, the only silent one in the room. He had circles under his eyes.

"You look terrible." Ron observed sitting down next to Harry. Hermione and Ginny sat across from them.

"Couldn't sleep." Ichigo's reply was short.

"Why?" Harry asked, wondering what another person's reason might be for sleep deprivation. Reasons other than watching Cedric die over and over. Reasons other than the constant fear.

Ichigo met Harry's gaze steadily. "Pent up energy." The other boy averted his light brown eyes as he said this.

Lupin and Sirius had sat down and Sirius began to dig into the food, talking at the same time with Ron about what broom he would be getting. Their conversation was filled with chunks of food and spittle and Harry shook his head. He heard a snort and looked up. Ichigo didn't have any food in front of him and his arms were crossed.

"What?"

"Brooms? You can't be serious."

Half of the table fell silent, turning to look at the orange haired youth all with identical expressions of incredulity upon their faces. The twins' mouths were already open their explanations ready, when Lupin spoke.

"None of you seem impressed with how quickly Ichigo learned English." Lupin was looking down at his cup of tea. The short silence that followed this statement was painfully awkward. Harry and Ron began shoveling food, Ron even faster than before. Hermione's blushing face could be seen over her book and Ichigo coughed, scratching his nose and looking away from everyone.

"Oh come on!" Fred laughed.

"Yeah we had just thought Dumbledore would be able to fix em up right!"

Their smiles were quick and easy. Though none of the adults at the table looked convinced and Harry focused hard on his plate, not wanting to meet Moody's constantly shifting eye, wondering if it had seen their own little fathering the night previous.

"What are you all just sitting around for?" Molly bustled by,"eat up eat up!"

"Mum we have all day!" Ron complained after gulping down his last bite before asking for seconds.

"No we don't. We have to take the muggle route. Ichigo get your breakfast."

"Not hungry."

"Suit yourself but after an afternoon of walking about Diagon Alley don't look at me. We won't be stopping at any food stalls."

"The muggle way?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes." Arthur dashed into the kitchen straightening his robes before grabbing a piece of jammed toast and kissing his wife. "You'll be riding a transport bus. It really is too bad that I'll be missing it. It seems quite fascinating-"

"But you have to work, now go or you'll be late! As will we if we don't get moving!"

Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione, pulling them back as the assembled headed for the exit.

"Really? This many people just going school supply shopping?" He muttered.

"Well you know it's to escort you Harry." Hermione pointed out. Ron laughed nervously.

"Aw the life of a celebrity."

"Yeah but not just me." Harry thought out loud. The three of them looked up ahead where the twins had their arms slung over Ichigo's shoulders.

"What are you guys whispering about so conspiratorially over here?" Hermione squealed as Sirius inserted himself between the three of them.

"Oh the usual." Harry replied smiling at his godfather.

"Yeah you three are always up to something. Reminds me of a couple of trouble makers from years ago" Sirius winked and stretched his arms above his head. "Man I can't wait to get out of this house! Stretch my legs a bit-"

"Oh no Sirius." Molly interrupted as they paused at the front door. "You have to stay here, remember Dumbledore's orders."

Everyone watching clearly saw the scowl that passed over his face. Including Ichigo whose eyes had narrowed.

"Sorry old friend." Lupin put in weakly. But Sirius had already turned his back and was slouching away. "I'll be up with Buckbeak."

"If you pout we won't bring you anything back." Molly shouted after him unperturbed. Harry paused at the threshold and looked back. It seemed as if Dumbledore was pissing off a few people.

As they stepped out of the house Ichigo matched their pace.

"So what's that feeling I got when I stepped out of the house?"

Harry and Ron shared a look while Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

"Um what?" Ron put in.

"You mean to say you can feel the magic?" Hermione clarified, the aw evident in her voice.

"Well yeah, you can't-" the end of the sentence tapered out as Ichigo glanced over their shoulders at where Grimmauld place used to stand.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah isn't that cool, it's some sort of advanced protection spell, makes it completely disappear. "Hermione was rolling her eyes at Ron's vague explanation.

"-No it didn't disappear." Ichigo's eyes were trained on something.

"What?" Hermione asked turning and squinting her eyes. "No one should be able to see it though.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't 'see' it quite, more like, there's just a distortion in the air. Like when the arancars…" He shook his head, not finishing that sentence through, he looked down at Hermione, "So what is it?" As they walked the couple blocks to the nearest bus stop the girl explained while Harry and Ron caught up to the twins to discuss broom possibilities.

"Okay." Harry and Ron chortled when they looked back at Ichigo whose confused expression bordered on comical. "So what's a muggle?"

"It means non magical person."

"Could you just be that concise with everything else? So what's-"

Ichigo's next question was interrupted by deep barking. A large black dog bounded past him and Hermione.

"Padfoot!" Ron laughed.

"Whose Padfoot?" Ichigo asked before almost being bowled over by the oversized canine. He laughed out loud as the entire right side of his face was licked.

"Holy cow he knows how to laugh." Ginny quipped.

Lupin turned, "Sirius." He hissed, "You can't be here." The black dog whined.

"Oh come on!"

"You can't say no to that face!" The twins intoned before-

"We can and we will." Molly had noticed, but just as she spoke these words the bus pulled up.

"Whose dog is that?" Ichigo whispered to Hermione as Molly sat fuming for the moment.

"I'll have to explain that bit later," Hermione whispered back, "the situation is a bit, delicate to say the least."

"looks like he has to come with us now!" Harry was smiling. His godfather's constant foul mood only served to amplify Harry's own. Hopefully the outing would raise everyone's spirits.

They filed onto the bus.

"Dogs aren't allowed on." The woman stated dully.

Moody elbowed his way to the front of the line. "He's my service dog." He growled out. The lady rolled her eyes while Molly dug in her bag.

"11 tickets please."

The woman leaned over in her seat, counting. "I can't wait for your last person to show up ma'am, so ten tickets it is."

"I'm sorry?" Molly looked about ready to argue. Ron was counting around him in a whisper.

"Oh sorry," Harry turned at the sound of Ichigo's voice, the orange haired boy's hands were in his pockets. "Normal humans can't see me."

"Thank you so much!" Molly's words rushed out and she ushered them all into their seats. Ichigo was placed between Mad-eye and Lupin, farthest away from Harry and company.

The ride was silent and awkward. The three of them couldn't even put their heads together and whisper with Moody's ever watchful eye on them. Ichigo sat with his arms crossed over his chest looking about as irritated as Harry felt.

In fact Sirius seemed to be the only one enjoying the ride with Lupin absent mindedly rubbing between his ears.

They could not reach the leaky cauldron fast enough. As they got off the bus Harry made sure he ended up standing next to Ichigo, a question ready on his tongue.

But Ichigo beat him too it.

"Why is a shitty little shack here of all places?" He asked squinting his eyes. "Man you wizards sure do like spatial distortions. Not that soul society could say anything." He added under his breath, but Harry had caught it.

"It's a spell so muggles can't see it." Hermione's reply startled Harry, he hadn't known that she'd been right behind them. They headed in with Molly chattering swiftly about the plan.

"How muggles can stand traveling without magic I will never know. We should be as quick as we can. First a quick stop at gringotts."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Wizarding bank." Moody pushed his way past the kids.

"It's guarded by goblins." Harry put in, remembering his first time at diagon alley.

Ichigo snorted once again.

"You won't be laughing when you see them." Tonks stated.

But a look had crossed over Ichigo's face. "I don't have any money."

"It's a scholarship Dumbledore has given you." Lupin waved at Tom the bartender as they weaved through the tables and chairs. The bald man did not return the friendly gesture.

"I don't take charity." Ichigo deadpanned.

"No worries there kiddo," Moody said and Molly pulled her wand out and began tapping the bricks. Ichigo looked over her shoulder curiously. " I'm sure Dumbledore'll get his worth outta ye."

The orange head snapped over to glare at the old grizzled man but whatever he was about to say died in his lungs as the archway formed. Ichigo whispered a word that Harry didn't understand.

"Senkaimon?"

Lupin was asked to wait outside with the students while Molly went in.

"It was probably the best thing since Padfoot decided to tag along." Hermione said.

"First stop is Flourish and Blotts!" Molly came through the doors. She dropped a coin purse into Harry's hand. "Hermione you help Ichigo with his list, he'll be entering your year at Hogwarts." Harry saw and opportunity but he wasn't able to approach the other boy in the bookstore, Hermione was too busy shoveling books into the boy's arms. It was in the bookstore, when Harry wasn't busy keeping Ichigo in his sight, that the boy who lived noticed something particularly odd. Other students from Hogwarts who had come to do their supply shopping seemed to be skirting around him. While most years he would have many friends and acquaintances running up to ask him how his summer had been no one was doing so now. He tried to put this disconcerting fact out of his mind, reminding himself that the daily prophet had been telling those lies about him after all, building off of Rita Skeeter's work. Afterwards they all headed to Madam Milkin's

"You children need to stop growing!" Molly intoned her motherly voice shaking. Fred and George rolled their eyes at Ichigo and Harry who sniggered. "We still need to stop by the apothecary, and don't forget someone needs to take Ichigo to Olivanders!"

As the group exited the shop Harry spotted his chance. He slowed his pace until he was next to the foreign boy who looked at him questioningly. Their eyes met and Harry headed off in the direction of the wand shop. Only checking once to see if Ichigo was following him.

"What are we doing?" He asked, catching up to Harry.

"Going to Olivander's of course."

"And what's that?"

Harry smiled, once again remembering his first time in the wand shop. "You'll see."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. But Harry's thoughts were too loud. Question after question popped into his mind, each vying for attention before being shoved over by the next inquiry.

Harry pushed open the door and watched with satisfaction as Ichigo's expression changed.

"You have got to be kidding me? I've gotta get one of those stick things?"

"Yup, you have to have a wand to go to Hogwarts."

Ichigo was shaking his head and muttering in that strange foreign language of his as they waited.

"What are you speaking?"

"Huh? Oh-um Japanese."

"Oh, is that where you're from?"

"Uh… kinda?'

Harry was about to ask what he meant by that when Olivander appeared behind Ichigo. The other boy didn't seem to notice him at first.

"Holy shi-" he cut himself off, giving the old man a once over. "And you are?"

Harry chuckled, "That's the shop owner and wand maker Ichigo."

"Olivander at your service," the old man said in his usual airy manner. He adjusted his glasses. "You associate with the most curious of people mister Potter." Harry shifted, the wand maker was as uncomfortable to be around as ever. Ichigo seemed to think the same thing and he took a step back. This didn't deter Olivander at all however. He leaned in, looking Ichigo up and down before circling him. what he did next surprised eve Harry. "Wait right here young man, I have just the thing for you."

"Hey wait! You're not going to measure him or anything?"

"Why there's no need to Mister Potter." And with that he had disappeared into the back of the shop.

"That's weird."

"Why?"

"Because usually he'll take a tape measure and, well, at least he did so for me."

Before they could continue their conversation Olivander had returned. In his hand he carried an old wooden box, the dust was thicker over the lid than anything in the rest of the store. He placed it gently upon the table. From it he pulled the strangest looking wand Harry had ever seen. It looked to be made of some fort of plain black wood, but that was not the strange part. It was long and had a rough white chord wrapped about it in such a way as to give it a vertical diamond pattern.

"Here you go young man. Go on take hold of it!" he handed it to Ichigo and the wand did… nothing. There was no surge of power nor shower of sparks. Nothing at all happened. "The wood is ebony."

Ichigo was studying it, a look of acute interest in his gaze, before he gave the old ma a suspicious look, "do you-"

Harry interrupted, "What's the core of the wand?"

Olivander's constantly present smile grew wider, "That's what is so special about this one. There is nothing at the core of it right now. He will place that special ingredient into it on his own." He turned to Ichigo, "when the time comes you will know what to do."

Ichigo didn't reply, an odd look had crossed over his face. It stayed and was still there when they had paid and left.

"What's up?" Harry asked thinking about everything he had just witnessed and wondering what it could mean. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Ron about this.

"I don't know." Ichigo help up the overly long wand, "is that guy always so cryptic and vague?"

Harry shrugged. "He was with me."

"Oh yeah always-"

"-it's just part of his-"

"-Mysterious aura you know."

The twins had appeared before them, wide smiles on their faces.

"Nice one mate-" One stated, slapping Harry on the shoulder.

"You sure did slip the leash." The other one winked at Ichigo.

"Got mum in a right tiff."

"And Lupin and Moody ain't too pleased either."

"Damn lucky it was us who found you"

"Fair warning and all that."

The twins waved and headed off on their own, since they had probably also 'slipped the leash.' Harry was spared the nervousness when his scar gave a particular nasty twinge.

"Ah!" He hadn't meant to let out a noise, and his hand had gone up to clamp against his forehead without his meaning it too. Ichigo stopped walking.

"Are you okay?"

Harry had thus far enjoyed the normal way the boy had treated him, not knowing anything about the wizarding world had it's perks, since that also meant that the orange haired boy would not know about Harry Potter or his history, and Harry had wanted to keep it that way.

"Oh yeah it's nothing just a- AAAAHRRGH!" The pain doubled and then tripled as a wave of dizziness swept over him. He paused, panting and leaning against a wall. The few people passing shot him furtive looks, no doubt thinking about how he was trying to 'attention seek' but Harry didn't have time to get angry over this, for a wave of pure ecstatic joy washed over him in a sickening wave. Ichigo caught him before he hit the pavement, and kept a loose hold on his arm.

"Harry are you all right?" He heard Ichigo's voice from far away..

And then everything snapped back to normal. Harry wondered what the HELL that just was, his scar was still pulsing with new jolts of pain each second, but the strange elation had left him feeling empty.

Before he could assure Ichigo that he truly was okay Molly Weasley was upon them. Even with the warning the twins had given them the tongue lashing they received was of epic proportions and Moody pulled Ichigo off separately, though Harry wasn't quite sure who had it worse. He simply hoped the other boy would keep his mouth shut about Harry's little episode, he wanted to try and work out what had happened himself before other people and their pity got in his way. The twins snickered as they moved back through the leaky cauldron.

All the sudden the group stopped. All other words died on lips unstated as all eyes caught sight of the same thing in the same moment.

A poster hung on the wall. A poster depicting ten black and white photographs. The people with in each frame were jeering and scowling and sneering. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban. Harry felt cold all over and he shook with rage and something else that he couldn't quite name. his mind was reeling back to that dark night with all those black eyes shining out from behind masks.

"Harry?" Ichigo asked, stepping closer to him in case he fell again perhaps. Harry was snapped back to the present. Moody had gone over to Tom and came back with a copy of the daily prophet, everyone save for Ichigo gathered around to read the article.

"Of course they're blaming Sirius!" Tonks hissed and the black dog's growl rose over the scattered hushes. Looks of worry and anxiety had crossed over the order members faces.

"Are you going to do anything about this?" Harry asked brazenly turning towards the adults.

"That is not something we are going to discuss here Harry." Lupin stated quietly.

"It's not something you'll be discussing at all with us though." Fred scowled.

"You're right." Molly's voice had become clipped, "We should head back now. And this shouldn't put a damper on our party, the party for my son which I have been planning for the last two days." The tone in her voice was dangerous, with too much forced cheerfulness at the end.

However the group was subdued as they headed back to the Black house.

Ichigo, never being one who could stand long periods of silence began questioning Hermione again

"So what was that short creature back at the house, the one that had been mumbling to himself?"

"Oh that's Kreacher," Ron answered immediately, obviously grateful for a break to the tension filled quiet around them. "Right ol nutter inne?"

Instantly Hermione was on the defensive. "Ronald! He's a house elf Ichigo." The orange haired boy raised his eyebrows, but not at the absurdity of the thought of something called a 'house elf' but at Ron and Harry, who were both shaking their heads vigorously in warning. But it was too late, Harry groaned as Hermione launched into a lecture about the poor treatment of these beings and how she had created a group solely for their protection. Harry scratched his nose and looked up, trying to remember what S.P.E.W. even stood for again. focusing on something as benign as Hermione's good hearted group was a good distraction for the moment.

He caught Ginny's eye, she rolled hers heavenward the twins were stifling their laughter, less Hermione turned her lecture their way.

"And what's a boggart?"

Once again Hermione had the textbook answer prepared, "A boggart is a being that feeds off of a person's fear and takes the physical shape of that fear. The stronger the fear, the more realistic and encompassing the illusion that the boggart emits becomes. The spell to eradicate this illusion and the boggart itself is 'ridikulus' and the creature's weakness is laughter."

As with all of Hermione's answers Ichigo simply raised his eyebrow, keeping the rest of his face devoid of any other reaction. He continued firing common place questions at the walking encyclopedia of a girl and Harry was somewhat reminded of himself, all those years ago, when he had first discovered his heritage. He was pulled from those thoughts but anger as it rose once again within him. he cast around for something else, something to keep this ever present anger at bay and looked over to his once professors' Remus Lupin and mad-eye Moody. The two of them and the large dog had their heads together whispering and gesturing. The ire rose within him like a sickness.

"You okay Harry mate?" Harry was getting tired of hearing those words but he turned his head to find Ron looking at him. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, confusion now warring with the anger.

"I don't know Ron." He whispered back, voice tired.

Ron looked perplexed and worried and Harry wanted so much to confide in him in that very moment, however the bus was screeching to a halt, jarring all occupants within except for Ichigo who was the first to stand and depart. The walk back was quiet save for Ichigo's continued inquiries. Snuffles, who on the trip out had been bounding and playful now stalked next to Harry, low growl an almost constant.

They entered the house and Harry saw Ichigo hesitate, eyeing the physical distortion that happened in the air as #12 Grimmauld place pushed its way into existence, hesitant.

"You coming in?" Harry asked. But his question remained unanswered as Molly hustled them up the steps.

"Okay everyone take your supplies up to your rooms and get them packed, Ichigo Sirius found an old suitcase of his that you can borrow. Once that's finished we'll grab a quick lunch and start decoration for the party! Of course Hermione and Ron you can have some free time while the rest help me with preparations…"

As she spoke the order members headed into the kitchen. Harry went to catch up with them but Molly caught at him.

"Now now harry I know you're hungry but you'll just have to wait." She feigned ignorance and the tone in her voice was dangerous. Harry snatched his arm back, burying the guilt at her hurt expression with a fresh wave of rage. With a spin he began to stomp up the stairs, looking over his shoulder to see where Hermione and Ron were. He caught Ichigo's gaze. He seemed to be waiting, for some signal from Molly.

"Go Ichigo." She smiled and gave him a gently push up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs Harry pushed his two friends bodily into his room, snapping the door behind them.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Harry's voice was low as he paced the room, hands twitching in a mad gesture of agitation.

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Look mate, I know what you mean but what can we do? Dumbledore'll shut us down if we try to ask about the meetings-"

"IF WE EVER EVEN SEE HIIM!" Harry yelled, then fought to control his voice, he shook with the effort, "It's not like the old man has stopped by to chat recently."

Ron continued on, his voice weaker than before, "and even if he didn't Mum'd blow a gasket she won't even let Fred or George in the meetings and they're of age!"

Harry couldn't even put words to his frustrations. At the ministry of magic and Fudge, at the daily prophet with their stalwart refusal to see the truth. The consequences that would come from that. All the innocent people who could die because of their ignorance. Each soul, each what if, weighed heavy on him. his scar pulsed and he slumped onto his bed clutching his forehead.

"Harry you should tell us what else is bothering you." Hermione's voice was soft and close. She was kneeling next to him.

Harry couldn't meet her gaze. He doubted he could even put everything that was pushing him down into words. But he did have other things to talk to them about.

"Nevermind me." He stated irritably, "You guys wont believe what happened at the wand shop…"

Harry had just barely finished telling them about the cryptic message given to Ichigo from Olivander when Molly's voice drifted up the stairs ever so softly. So as not to wake anything. "okay all let's eat right quick and get to decorating for the party!" as Harry ate and afterwards worked he tried to organize his own thoughts, tried to analyze what was going on with in him to cause such turmoil, but the deeper he probed the more his scar ached. So much so that as he was putting up the congratulatory banner for the two new Gryffindor prefect s a wave of dizziness over whelmed him. He teetered precariously on the stool and was only saved the short fall by Ichigo who had walked by and caught at his wobbly legs.

"Thanks." Harry muttered. Ichigo's eyes held curiosity in them, but he kept his mouth shut for now. Harry was grateful for that, not knowing how many more looks of questioning pity and voiced worries over him he could take.

The party began with Harry in a not so festive mood. He watched idly as Tonks changed her appearance for entertainment and Hermione patiently answered each question Ichigo had. Chatter flowed around him with him only picking out bits and pieces, like Lupin and Shacklebolt discussing why he had not been chosen as prefect. It took all of Harry's will power to not turn around with some snide comment to make the two adults feel like right fools. But all Harry would have gained from that was a guilty conscience. The anger he had buried about Ron becoming a prefect instead of him resurfaced with a vengeance. He could barely even pretend to be happy. When Molly called for a toast he could not bring his glass up and feigned a coughing fit.

The only one who looked about as lively as he was the foreign boy, who stood slightly apart from the festivities, watching everything as Harry was. But the boy himself raised more questions that Harry did not have the answers for and this conundrum joined the cacophony of frustrations within Harry's mind. They circled like vultures, dropping down to tear at his patience in no particular order.

Like how everyone could seemingly ignore the Azkaban break-out, which not only loosed ten notorious death eaters but a small army of dementors as well.

Or how Ronald was so happy to be surrounded by smiling faces and supportive friends, which Harry could not even force himself to be and how wrong he knew it was.

And always the prickling of his scar, giving him flashes of emotions that he could not pinpoint, feelings that did not fit the situations.

He stood suddenly from the table, almost upending his chair. He began to move towards the exit, muttering half formed apologies and excuses to anyone he bumped into. He just had to be out of this room. Away from the push of people and laughter, his breath choked in his throat as he bumped into a solid, deformed figure.

"Sorry Moody," he went to move past the grizzled man but was stopped.

"Got sumthin ter show ye. I think it might interest you." Harry sidled over, and surprisingly enough, Ichigo as well, you can look too I guess." He said, though his electric blue eye slowed in its ever swirling madness to asses the orange haired youth for a moment before taking up it's revolving vigil once again. from an inner pocket of his robes he pulled a tattered old photograph. "Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody, " there's me and Dumbledore right beside me.." as Mad-eye began to list off names and the horrible fates tied to those names nausea descended in Harry's stomach like a stone. He could not take his eyes off the waving figures stuck within that moment, none of them knowing what awaited them. Harry did not even notice that Moody had stopped speaking until he repeated himself, "So whatdya think?" His smile was grotesque but genuine and while Harry's rage began to boil over (who would want a picture of people who had been tortured and murdered thrust under their nose with no warning?) Ichigo saved him.

"Uwaa! Sugoi Moody-san!" and before anything else could be said Ichigo had moved them to the door. Harry stalked up the dark hallway in heavy silence, somehow knowing that the other boy was behind him though Harry couldn't hear his foot falls.

"Harry," Ichigo began softly. But Harry refused to meet his gaze.

Ichigo caught at his arm before he could step off the stairs.

"You can't bottle things up Harry it will only get worse-"

"Yeah? What would you know?" Harry snapped. Ichigo opened his mouth but paused as the sound of stifled sobs reached their ears.

An identical look of alarm passed over both of their faces and in the next moment they were flying up the flight of steps. Harry reached the drawing room door first and yanked it open. There, huddled in a shadowed corner was Molly, her wand held loosely in a shaking hand, sobs wracking her body. Sprawled on the dusty old carpet before her with a patch of moonlight glinting off his glazed eyes was Ron, the life gone from his limp body.

Harry felt for a moment like he was falling. But no, this didn't make since, Harry struggled to find some sort of logic behind this madness.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry croaked out, his voice hoarse as if unused for years.

"R-r-r-ridikulus!" she sobbed out and with a CRACK dead Ron was replaced with dead Ginny. Her sobs became more violent as she stuttered the spell again. CRACK dead Harry with blood pooling beneath him. the boy who lived stared transfixed for a moment at his own bloodless face and blank eyes.

He was snapped out of it by Ichigo, who brushed his shoulder as he passed.

"Wait Ichigo!" But it was already too late. As the other boy stepped forward the room was transformed, there was no crack as the boggart changed. Mrs. Weasley's sobs stopped suddenly as she too looked on.

A human like creature had materialized in what had once been the drawing room. But now it seemed as if the three of them were outside on a sunny day. Harry could even feel the sun warming his cheeks. The buildings that surrounded them looked strange and foreign. Some of them had been reduced to rubble. The man had all the features of a normal human, except for his eyes which were black and shining with such strong killing intent as to send waves of shivers down Harry's spine, for the boy who lived knew that feeling all too well. Everything in Harry was telling him that there was something decisively not human about him. A smile adorned his face. But it was not a welcoming smile, in fact no emotion that Harry associated with a smile could be found on any portion of his features. The smile was cruel and arrogant. His light brown hair was long and slicked back and a strange stone like thing pulsed in the center of his chest. For a moment Harry thought that he might recognize this man, this creature, this other being. But that was impossible, where on earth would he remember him from. The air around them had grown heavy with something and Harry could not pull breath into his lungs. It felt as if his heart could not even pump blood through his veins.

But that was not the worst of it, it seemed like each moment Harry's senses revealed a new horror. The man moved, holding something up to show Ichigo but Harry's mind could not take in the head of the child, her hair was a darker blonde and cut short. Her eyes were closed as if she slumbered. It did not look like her head had been cut off, but rather ripped from the rest of her body for a portion of her spinal cord hung down from her neck covered with blood and tattered flesh.

The smell of burnt skin warred with the bitterness of a coppery taste upon his tongue.

Something lapped at his socked feet and he looked down.

Red surrounded him.

He heard Ichigo mutter one word, perhaps a name, with loathing, "Aizen."

The man in the middle of the room was speaking in a foreign language. Ichigo fell to his knees, his eyes wide and frightened, his face contorted into such a raw emotion that Harry could not have named it.

And then the man, still so strangely familiar to Harry, began to move, as he walked corpses piled beneath his feet like some grotesque pathway. He through the child's head to the side and place one foot atop the final body which lay, crumpled, right before Ichigo. This man was older, with a short unkept beard a crooked nose and a strong jaw. His black hair was matted to his head with a dark sticky substance.

A sob choked out of Ichigo's throat along with a word so filled with grief that Harry felt his heart clench. "Otousan."

The cruel smile never once left the man's face as he raised his hand and brought it down on Ichigo's lowered head as if it were an executioner's blade.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here on in if Ichigo suddenly has random knowledge about the Harry Potter universe please just assume Hermione has already filled him in on it.

Chapter 8:

The two girls stood atop the skyscraper directly across from the leaky cauldron with the third, an unconscious woman held up between them. They waited in silence, an unspoken understanding held between them for a long time. They watched the crowds below them. Humans and wizards alike. Unlike most creatures they could see past the curtain of magic into diagon alley. On the human side families were bustling by with smiles and laughter, just finishing up their dinner and shopping. Business men and women had cell phones to their ears and looks of utter boredom upon their faces. But on the wizard side the first signs of a people in panic could be spotted. A tense silence over the entirety of the alley. Only broken by anxious gossip and whispers. Nervous musings about the Azkaban breakout. Speculations steeped in terror.

Short purple hair bobbed, yellow ribbon dancing as one girl cocked her head, ever present mischievous smile growing even wider. Eyes twinkling with the prospect of fun that was finally beginning. New things seldom ever broke her day to day monotony (though to most her job would never be considered lackluster) the other's crimson gaze remained flat, more watchful. Her features static. Heavy blonde curls unmoving in the evening breeze. The only sign that she was indeed living and not a statue was that every now and again her scarlet eyes would flick to the woman suspended in the air between them. Her reddish blonde hair floated eerily about her elegant face, curls moving with the wind in waves of autumn color. There was a beauty mark on the right side of her chin, right beneath her full lips. She was wearing the traditional shihakusho, a vice captain arm band around her upper left arm. Tenth division huh? A pink scarf hung down. Her uniform barely contained her ample…figure. A unique gold chain hung about her neck. Even tattered and bloody, with sweat beading across her face she was beautiful. The young looking girl wondered what color this ones eyes would be.

She appeared to have been in the middle of a healing. For while no true outward wound could be seen she was pale, obviously due to massive blood loss. Her Zanpakuto had receded. If one didn't know any better they would believe it was the work of a 'windargium leviosa' spell. However it was a simple low level kido that held the woman aloft. She did not particularly care who this woman was, or that she was like the rest of them, but she knew the other's would.

"~Ne should we move to a lower vantage point?" In the streets below them, both the seen and unseen, people were beginning to taper off. As night spread across the sky like a growing bruise without the stars light to illuminate its beauty, so bright were the cities electric beams. The blonde looked down at her companion, who had crouched down and was leaning in a precarious manner over the edge of the roof.

The crimson eyed girl would have shrugged. The normal humans below them couldn't see them anyways, but- "it's easier to get past any stragglers in diagon alley over the rooftops." Her voice was flat as well, and low, unlike the animated voice of her partner.

"Hmmmm…" Though the other sounded thoughtful she still held a smile up. "Wouldn't walking be easier on our guest?"

Once again the red eyes flashed to the hovering woman. "It doesn't matter, she'll stay unconscious regardless."

"Uwaaa~ so cold!" Before the echo of her voice had faded the three silhouettes had flickered out of sight. Only to reappear moments later in front of an old shop, narrow and shabby. The peeling fold lettering over the door read "Olivanders: maker of fine wands since 352 BC" a single wand rested on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

"Well well well, look at what you found." A light scratchy voice came from above them and a small twist of smoke rose over the roof. The smell of tobacco filled the air.

"If it isn't the lethargic guardian of the gate." The taller one snickered. "One would think you would have seen this coming!"

A sigh could be heard before a figure appeared before them, joining them on ground level. A matured woman, medium in stature and modest in frame stood before them. Her eyes were as white as the smoke that curled up and faded into the night.

She didn't reply to the younger girls jab. She simply studied the woman they had brought home.

"Pretty banged up isn't she." The yellow ribbon fluttered with each small head movement as the girl tried to get a reaction from the older woman but stopped short as she took a closer look at the others face. "~Ne~ you look excited!"

Crimson eyes were studying her comrade's face as well. "She's right. You do."

"~Souna!" her voice remained soft as she took a drag, but none of these could hide her interest as she continued studying the girl.

"Come on come on! You gotta tell us!" The ribbon danced as she bounded around the other.

"She's not the first new one to come today."

"NANI?"

"What?"

"The two girls looked at each other in familial annoyance.

"Looks like we missed something fun!" the taller one whined as they headed into the shop. A tinkling bell sounded somewhere in the depths amongst the musty boxes. A single spindley chair sat off to the side of the counter. Thousands of the thin containers were piled around, creating a crooked walkway. No matter how many times they entered their home a prickling sensation tickled up each of their spines. Raising the small hairs on the back of their necks. Even the unconscious woman shivered. The very silence within seemed to be tinged with some secret magic.

"How curious." A soft voice drifted through the shadows and wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom unblinking as they landed on them.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own bleach or Harry Potter so please don't sue  
Chapter 9:

Ichigo stood solitary upon the stairway. Below him, only half a dozen steps down, was the front door. The exit. His ticket to freedom from this weird circumstance he had found himself in. He had waited until everything had calmed down. Which was something that had take quite a while, the people of the black manor making their way to their respective rooms. Then even longer for the occupants of each to fall asleep.

Fists were clenched tightly as he stared hard before sighing. Letting the air out of his lungs slowly, though he wanted to huff. He forced his muscles to loosen. His fingers to let go.

He took one step back on the landing and studied the curtain to his right. Behind which a malevolent spiritual pressure lay. Dark oil colors painted over an old canvas, images grotesquely shaped, contorting into sick movements between the elaborately carved wooden frame. These memories played across his thoughts for a brief moment. However that wasn't all he was thinking about. With ease his mind reeled back to only a few hours previous. His body still jittered with anxious energy. 

 

FLASHBACK 

It had felt, in that moment that seemed to last an eternity, like Ichigo had lost the ability to breath. As if his heart had forgotten how to beat the blood through his veins. There was a portion of his mind, a small part, that was still trying to reason with the rest of him. That was trying to force logic into this all encompassing sense of hopelessness that was attempting to devour him. It was a whisper; 'none of this is real! Remember what the little witch girl told you! It's not real!' But a dull roar had drowned it out. It had been so stupid of him, but his curiosity of what something as silly sounding as 'boggart' could do. But right now it didn't matter if this wasn't real. Because it could be happening right now, while he was stuck here, playing magic. He couldn't protect his family from here.

Ichigo had wanted to c lose his eyes. To shut this out. But he wouldn't have been able to. Yuzu's face, Karin's, Tatsuki's his Father's, they were now burned into his retina's. The body count would just go up for every second he remained here. So even as more familiar faces appeared around him with death glazing over their features sickeningly as Aizen walked towards him, the hougyouku pulsing in his chest Ichigo kept his eyes open.

He barely registered the weight of a gnarled hand on his shoulder before two shadows passed over him. The drawing room jumped back into focus around him. Nothing but a pale orb (what looked to be a crystal ball, or maybe a full moon) floating chest high remained as Lupin stepped in front of Ichigo.

 

"Redikulus" the man said almost lazily, but the arm that waved the want was stiff. His voice sounded far away to Ichigo. Muffled. Somewhere behind him he could vaguely hear sobbing before something warm enveloped him.

It was Molly, she was still crying, talking through her own panicked tears; apologizing? Ichigo was no longer sure. The portion of his brain that had been translating everything the last couple of days had shut down. Lupin's face swam into view. His lips were moving as well but Ichigo couldn't even bother trying to understand at this point. 

Mad-eye and Sirius helped him stand and with a start he realized he was shaking. Lupin was unwrapping something before he handed whatever it was over to Ichigo.

Harry's voice was the first one to make it through clearly. "Isn't chocolate just for dementors?"

"It can help to calm nerves in any situation." Lupin stated, passing another bit to Arthur as he attended to his wife.

Ichigo looked down to the portion in his hand but couldn't bring himself to eat it. More people had been filing into the room. Twins asking loudly what had happened to no avail, for none of the people who had witnessed the boggart's attack of Ichigo seemed inclined to fill them in. 

"Ichigo." Hermione stepped in front of him, sharp eyes scrutinizing yet kind, with a large dollop of worry softening them further. "Are you okay?" He tried to speak. To open his mouth and force sound to fill words and just come out already. Finally he simply shook his head. Harry was whispering quickly to the girl, no doubt painting for her a grotesque picture of what he had just witnessed.

While he had watched Aizen walking slowly towards him Ichigo had felt a numb despair weigh his body down. Never before had he been assaulted so realistically with the possibility of his failure to protect everyone.

But now, standing an entire world away from those he had sworn himself too, surrounded by complete strangers, a palpable panic was setting his veins ablaze.

"I have to get out of here." He choked out, not knowing if it was in Japanese, English, or a mixture of the two language. He lunged towards the door, stumbling and then catching himself.

 

Multiple sets of hands also flew out. Some to help, but some to hinder. 

 

"Let go!" His voice was hoarse, his patience had run out.

 

"Ichigo," the orange haired youth's eyes flicked up, heart pumping loudly in his ears. Molly seemed to have regained herself and she placed a warm hand over his own. "I know that it's sometimes hard to believe that the things we're afraid f aren't real." She stated softly, her eyes tearing up as she looked around the room.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Easy for you to say." He ignored the many surprised glances that were went his way. But Molly appeared unruffled. 

"Come here Ichigo. Sit down." the group seemed to move with him and Ichigo struggled with the dueled feelings of being trapped and being comforted. Molly remained his focal point however, for she kept in contact with him, her guiding hands so gentle that he realized with a start that he was sitting, not knowing when he had done so. Her eyes never left his, even as she spelled a chair out of thin air and sat across from him.

"It is easy." She agreed, nodding. "What do your parents do for a living?"

Caught off guard by the question he answered without thinking. "My Dad runs a local clinic."

 

"Ah, and your mother helps him?" Her voice was so calm, though her eyes were still red and puffy, the only traces of her heart ache. 

 

"No." Ichigo broke eye contact as he cast his gaze downward, "She died when I was younger." He left it at that, not wanting to go into details. Her hand squeezed his and the shaking of his body seemed to lessen.

"What would your father be doing right about now? On a normal day?"

"Ichigo met her gaze once again, letting out a long breath as he felt his heart rate slow. "Probably eating Yuzu's dinner."

"And who's Yuzu?" 

Ichigo closed his eyes against the image of her bloody neck. "My little sister." Focusing on the correct English nouns, verbs and sentence structure was helping to distract him.

"Oh! So you have siblings!" Molly sounded delighted.

Ichigo nodded. "Hai, two little sisters. Twins actually," He flicked his eyes towards the red headed family's set of twins, still in the room and beaming at him and their mother. Speaking of his family to this hodge podge band of witches and wizards felt so surreal to him, dreamlike in fact, "Yuzu and Karin... though," He added, almost as an afterthought, "they're not identical."

"So it sounds like Yuzu is the cook yes?" Again he nodded. Molly's smile was so warm, so inviting. But though he had managed to calm down he still couldn't remain idle. Not any longer. He looked around the room, trying to find the words to say, to convince them to let him go. To find someone who would listen to him, instead of placating him. 

as his eyes passed over Harry he noticed something odd about the boy and his two friends. Harry had a scowl on his face, paired with extreme determination. Hermione looked thoughtful and Ron worried. 

 

"Hey Ichigo." It was easy to tell that the boy was trying to keep his voice neutral. "You called the boggart a name. What was it again?" Ichigo gave Harry an odd look. What a strange thing to focus on.

The adults in the room shifted uncomfortably. Molly went to speak, her body language already chastising.

"Aizen." Ichigo interrupted. He was not calmed down enough for his voice not to shake in rage as he said it. 

The reaction was instantanious. Molly had jumped to her feet in a sudden movement. "It's time for bed." Her voice rang out as Arthur was already trying to herd the other teens from the room while Moody, Lupin and Sirius went to stand around Ichigo. The orange haired youth stood just as more words were coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Isn't that the name of that diplomat guy who had been with Fudge and Malfoy?" His voice was loud, anger seeping in to his tone.

Ichigo's blood ran cold.

 

"What." Even though his question was only whispered Ichigo's voice rang clear in the room, which had grown eerily silent in those few scant seconds. Like the calm before a storm.

 

Harry pressed on and it was evident that nerves were not making his voice fluctuate so, but anger. "Yeah his name had been Sosuke Aizen."

The adults were once again talking fast and all at once, only Moody staying by Ichigo's side as the rest tried to contain Harry and the twins who were pushing back. Even Ron Ginny and Hermione were arguing. 

But Ichigo couldn't hear any of it. The only sound that penetrated was his own heavy breathing. A strange since of relief had washed over him. 

Aizen wasn't in Karakura town. Aizen, and maybe even Gin, were here as well, trapped in this strange world with him. And for a moment this relief was even enough to overpower his irritation that had arisen within him at these wizards. Ichigo was no idiot. He'd known that they'd been manipulation him. He just hadn't been aware of the extent. He still really wasn't.

When Ichigo finally did tune back in the order members had succeeded in pushing Harry and the others out into the hallway, where their volume was growing thanks to the raven haired youth. Ichigo glanced up at Madeye who still stood over him, both eyes focused in on him. Ichigo had already grown so used to the electric blue eye constantly rolling that it was uncanny seeing it so still. Regardless Ichigo met this mismatched gaze unflinching, holding it before he began to move towards the hallway as well. There was only one thought on his mind now. If Aizen was in this world than Ichigo had to find him. 

A gnarled hand reached out and snatched roughly at Ichigo's shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked gruffly. Ichigo noticed with a start that Moody had managed to pull his wand out of the folds of his dusty robes. It wasn't pointing at the orange haired boy though, at least not yet.

Ichigo scowled and rolled his shoulder easily out of the clutches, not answering.

Tonks stood in the doorway, looking awkwardly on as the argument outside the room grew. Harry and company were on the stairwell voices still ablaze. Tonks started hair changing from the spiky pink to a fire engine red, as Ichigo pushed past her. "Feeling better are ya?" She quipped, Ichigo once again ignored the words aimed at him. He slipped by her. He could hear the thunk of Moody's wooden leg as the old man hobbled after him.   
the ruckus that all of the young witches and wizards were making would have been a perfect distraction. if they all weren't blocking his path.

he stifled a sigh, readying to vault over the railing, knowing that he could be out of that house before Moody or anyone could piece together how he had escaped.

 

At that exact moment however whatever thin strings that had been barely holding Harry's patience together finally snapped and he dropped all of the previous pretences that Ichigo had seen from the boy.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SAW HIM COME BACK AND COULDN'T STOP IT!" His voice broke out, shattering the previous decibel levels of everyone gathered combined. Ichigo turned to stare, curiosity dissolving his previous resolve. Harry's eyes were wide, the green swirling tremulously like a poison being brewed. His face was red, fists clenched and knuckles white. The tremors that shook his body were violent enough for even Ichigo to notice from his vantage point farther back from the rest of them. It looked like he was going to say more, and in truth he probably was, but an ear splitting howl ripped through the hallway echoing up and down the stairs and off the walls. Startled Ichigo clamped his hands over his ears. The screech curdled the blood and raised goose bumps across the boy's flesh. His eyes widened, for it sounded almost exactly like the cry of a hollow. Ichigo found his body tensing for a fight out of natural reflex. But what had happened wasn't something the boy from another world was prepared for. The dust heavy curtains behind Harry had flown open with an almost theatrical flourish. The horrendous ear shaking noise came from what was behind it. Words formed on twisted lips, the brush strokes harsh and jagged as the mouth contorted on what Ichigo supposed was a woman in a black cape, which swirled around her like oily storm clouds. Each detail seemed to have been meticulously painted across this magical canvas, the artist having put something more. Ichigo felt sick. this was why it had felt like souls lines these halls, for as the woman screeched more velvet curtains flying apart, all of the words that flew shrilly from behind their yellowed teeth were ones he didn't quite recognize. 'mudblood' being repeated like an echo. He put a hand over his mouth, feeling a pressure build up inside his skull that he tried to push back against. Cursing under his breath.

this was disgusting.

Adults rushed around him as he tried to process things, Ichigo had of course noticed how pictures had moved in this world, Hermione explaining in her textbook fashion how it worked to Ichigo, breaking the process down in an almost scientific way that Ichigo knew a certain ex-captain and current captain of the research division would have greatly appreciated, but which had flown so far over Ichigo's head he hadn't even felt the jet stream.

This however was something different. The men and women bustling around him shot spells at them and it affected them as if they were people. Ichigo shuddered as the silence, somehow even more sickening t5han the cacophony, rang between his ears. Now that he understood on a spiritual level. Everyone else of course felt relieved when the noise ceased.

No one save for Mad-eye was paying any attention to Ichigo any longer, and only the crazy eye was trained on him. Everyone else was looking to Harry, so Ichigo followed suit, the boy was still shaking in rage, but there was another emotion beneath it, masked, a feeling Ichigo instantly recognized and understood. Shame.

Before anyone else could speak Sirius stepped forward. Facing Harry directly. "Okay," He stated voice surprisingly calm. "What do you want to know?"

A look of pure surprise passed over Harry's face as a number of people reacted all at once. Ichigo closed his eyes, simply listening for a moment to the barrage of voices, Molly's, Ginny's, the twin's, Moody's Arthur's, they all mixed into a confusing jumble that the boy didn't even want to try and follow along with. When he opened his eyes again he realized that Moody had finally stepped away from Ichigo. Everyone had something to say it seemed. Some opinion to put in and so giving Ichigo his perfect opening. He sidled backwards, making sure that no one's gaze would snap back to him with the small movement. When they didn't he let out his breath, preparing to shunpo, and blast past the strange barriers, or spells, if he had too. But something in the way Each person was reacting, or in what they were saying, held him. He grunted, sighing in irritation, aimed more at himself than anything, as he once more stepped closer. Listening intently to what was being said. Seeing if he could glean anymore useful information. Gain any answers to his many question.

so, for now, he would stay, despite his need to find Aizan, to prove with his eyes what harry had said, for his better judgment had won out, a small voice in the back of his head asking him what he would even do if he did find the power hungry shinagami, without a zanpakuto or a way home.

Ichigo crossed his arms, leaning against the railing he had been about to vault over. With an exasperated sigh he tuned back in.

"Since when did someone have to be in the order to ask questions?" Sirius stated, putting his hand on Harry's houlder. "Harry's has more of a right to know what's happening than some of the 'adults' we're letting in." Ichigo wished he'd been focusing more a little earlier on, but making the decision to stay had not been easy. 

"Hang on!" George interjected loudly, breaking Ichigo cleanly out of the debate that had been about to continue within him. 

"How come Harry get's his questions answered?" Fred added on, ever on the same page as his twin. Ichigo thanked whatever gods there were that Yuzu and Karin were not like this.

"We've been trying for ages-"

"To get a bite of info outta you!"

"But we haven't gotten a single stinking bone from the lotta ya!"

"You're too young to be in the order" Fred made an eerily good impression of the tone Molly took.

"Harry's not even of age!"

"That's up to your parents of course." Sirius stated calmly, "Harry on the other hand-"

"It doesn't fall on you to decide what's good for Harry!" Molly's foice rang higher and sharper than Ichigo had ever heard it go as of yet and a look of seething anger that didn't suit her normally warm personality had contorted her face. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said have you?"

Harry stepped forward, eye's ablaze and brows drawn together, ready to argue when Sirius pulled him back, shifting to stand before his godson. 

"Ah yes, you mean that bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know." Ichigo could see that Sirius was trying to keep his tone light, but his fists shook. "This might come as a surprise to you Molly, but I can retain information for longer than a day."

Ichigo stuffed his fist in his mouth to suppress the snort that had fought its way up his gullet, this was better than a daytime drama, his neck was already beginning to ache as he snapped his head back and forth, following the argument. 

Everyone else was watching in quiet anxiety to see what the outcome of this would be, just as Ichigo was but Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he 'needs to know' Molly." He said, "but as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back," A collective shudder moved through the hall and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. What had that been? He wondered. That was definitely something he'd have to ask Hermione about later, since she seemed to be the one with all of the answers.

"He's only fifteen!" Molly shot out and Ichigo shifted, for he wasn't too much older, in fact, he had been that age exactly when Rukia had crashed into his life, and shoved a sword through his chest to give him her own shinigami powers. 

"He's dealt with as much, if not more, than others in the order-"

"No one is denying what he's done! But he's still a-"

"He's not a child!"

"He's not James!"

There was an awkward pause in which Harry could be seen, eyes wide and fists clenches, no one seemed to want to move.

Sirius took a deep breath in, his next words low, almost a growl. Ichigo tuned back out as they continued on, back and forth, instead wondering if Harry would blow up again.

Finally, other people began to join in the argument, and it appeared that Mrs. Weasley was being outnumbered. Which was something that Ichigo was eternally grateful for. Maybe now he might also get some answers finally.

But it didn't seem like the plump ginger was going to go down without a fight as harsh words burst from her lips.

Azkaban was yet another thing that Ichigo would have to learn about.

And yet again he wondered why all of this drama seemed to be centered around Harry. Ichigo was surprised that Harry was able to stay silent through all of this. But when Lupin gave him the chance to speak he stumbled forward, wide eyed and over eager.

"I want to know! Tell me!" his voice trembled with a mixture of rage, excitement, and disbelief.

Molly seemed to shrink somewhat as she looked around, "very well..." she murmured, all the conviction gone from her tone and Ichigo felt a pang of sympathy for her.

Sentiments that were apparently not shared, as Fred and George bellowed, "WE'RE OF AGE!" 

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" Ron shouted. 

"Mum I want to!" Wailed Ginny.

All of these voices broke through the hallway simultaneously and the adults made hushing noises. 

Fred and George squared their shoulders, obviously not caring if they happened to re-awaked the souls within the paintings again.

Ichigo shrunk back during this part of the conversation, hoping no one would notice him. He's be damned if they tried to stop him from going.

"I think-" Lupin pitched his voice above the others who had finally worked out who all was allowed in (a ridiculous concept to Ichigo who knew that if anyone treated the people in his world like this, they would sneak in regardless, since many of the most powerful people looked nothing more than children themselves) "that we move this discussion somewhere else." The other adults nodded and Ichigo followed a few steps behind the group as they moved, ignoring the full fledged tantrum that was beginning behind him between Molly and Ginny.

Once back in the dining room everyone save Ichigo found seats, he opted to lean against the wall, further back in the shadows, which hadn't helped since Mad-eye's gaze had caught hold of him again. thankfully the grizzled man didn't say anything and that was enough of a invitation for Ichigo.

Everyone settled in, some looking nervous, some anxious, some timid, and like Harry, who sat on the edge of his seat. 

"Okay Harry what would you like to know?"

That was a stupid question, Ichigo thought as Harry opened his mouth, taking in a deep breath before releasing a torrent of inquiries.

Ichigo kept his mouth shut through the entire conversation and made mental notes of what he needed to ask Hermione later. It was a hard back and forth to follow and Ichigo understood very little of the terms used. Words were flying faster and faster between Harry and the adults, mostly Sirius and Lupin, with everyone else sitting back just as Ichigo was. Though the twins leaned forward once, at the mention of a weapon.

Everyone else was too engrossed with the heated exchange to notice that Mrs. Weasley was back from putting Ginny to bed. If not for his heightened senses Ichigo might have missed her return as well.

As it were he looked to the side as she passed him, her face carefully cleared of all outward emotion.

"That's enougj." Her voice held a cold fury in it that caused everyone in the room, including Ichigo, to balk. "I want you all in bed right this instant."

"You can't boss us-" Fred began.

"Watch me." Ichigo resisted the urge to smirk at her immediate response, but just barely. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. "You've given him so much information that you might as well just induct him into the order now."

"Let's do it!" Har4ry jumped up, "I want to join! I want to fight-"

"No."

It was not Mrs. Weasley that spoke this time but Lupin, which surprised not just Ichigo, but apparently everyone else in the room as well. Sirius and Harry sporting similar looks of betrayal as all of the children stood up. Harry was the last one to move and Ichigo went to follow him. Molly pushed him back, not saying a word about it, instead; "I'll go make sure this lot get up to their own rooms." 

Ichigo turned to take in the number of solemn faces. "Please have a seat Ichigo." Lupin motioned for a chair. The orange haired youth crossed his arms, not saying a words as he studied each face.

Moody shrugged his mismatched shoulders also standing. "Who, and what, is Sosuke Aizen? How do you know of him?"

'Wow, cutting right to the meat of it,' Ichigo thought, jaw tightening. Sirius sat back, apparently done for the night as Molly returned.

"Ichigo dear." Her motherly tone was back, though it remained tight with tension. He stepped away from her as well. Moody again repeated the questions. Again Ichigo remained stoutly silent.

"I'm not telling you anything." Ichigo finally stated, "I won't say anything unless it's to Dumbledore." He was surprised that his voice didn't sound as tired as he felt.

"I don't think you understand your position here boy." Moody growled. "You don't get too demand anything-"

"No," Ichigo flexed his reitsu just slightly until he could see the strain on each wizard's face, he felt bad, because the kids could probably feel it too. He gave it a couple of seconds before he released. "I don't think you understand. The only reason I am still here is because I choose to be. So unless you plan on filling me in on any of this secret order bull than I'm zipped." He was only barely able to keep his voice under control as he said all of this.

They all shared looks, each one conveying something different. He could tell that a few of them wanted to trust him. Though not badly enough, it seemed, to want to go up against Mad-eye, who looked positively livid. 

It was Lupin, ever the peace bringer, who spoke. "It looks like either way we will have to wait for Dumbledore." He murmured, rubbing his eyes.

That seemed to be Ichigo's dismissal and as he turned to leave Molly caught up with him. She didn't say anything as he was marched up to his room. She bid him goodnight and Ichigo sunk to the floor once the door was shut. For hours he heard her continually patrolling the hallways.


End file.
